Jewel And Kiss!
by primroselin
Summary: Adalah The Small Giant. Sang pencuri bayangan yang kini menjadi target pengejarannya. "Seperti biasa, kau yang paling bisa mengejarku sampai sini." Katanya genit setelah Kageyama sampai di atas, "Aku selalu salut padamu, tampan." [KageHina] [Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata] (RATING MATURE, Some sex scenes in the middle of the story. You have been warned!]
1. Chapter 1

Kageyama berlari mengejar siluet itu.

Dia berbelok ke gang sempit, melompati pagar, memanjat ke tangga darurat gedung dan menembak beberapa kali. Sayangnya, tak satupun peluru yang berhasil mengenai sasaranya.

Adalah _The Small Giant_. Sang pencuri bayangan yang kini menjadi target pengejarannya (Kageyama memanggilnya 'Pendek' atau 'boke' karena _The Small Giant_ terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan). Yang kini tengah melompat – lompat di antara pipa dan gedung dengan begitu mudahnya. Seakan ada sepayang sayap yang membentang di punggungnya, lompatannya begitu tinggi dan jauh, juga lincah. Dia tertawa sambil sengaja bermain-main dengan Kageyama yang berkali-kali gagal menembaknya.

"Berhenti kau, boke!"

Dia dan _Small Giant_ berhenti di atas gedung yang sama. Hanya saja, atap yang dipijaki sang pencuri lebih tinggi lima meter darinya. Dia berdiri anggun di atas tangki air. Ekor rompinya melambai halus terkena angin. Dia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kotak permata berharga seratus lima puluh juta dollar yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Ini yang kau cari, Kageyama-kun?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Terpancing emosi, Kageyama berlari mendekati tangga. Dia mulai kehabisan tenaga, tapi tetap bersikeras mengejar mangsa yang kini hanya berjarak satu tingkat dengannya. _Small Giant_ berjongkok, seperti sengaja menunggu. Pipinya bertopang dagu.

"Seperti biasa, kau yang paling bisa mengejarku sampai sini." Katanya genit setelah Kageyama sampai di atas, "Aku selalu salut padamu, tampan."

"Aku akan menangkapmu kali ini!"

"Dengan nafas terputus-putus begitu?"

Tak peduli dengan ledekkan tersebut, Kageyama berlari mendekat. _Small Giant_ cekikikan dan kembali berdiri.

Entah latihan macam apa yang selama ini diikuti sang pencuri hingga kini dia mampu melompat dari tangki air tersebut sampai ke pagar pembatas, dan kembali turun ke atap tempat Kageyama berada sebelum ia naik. Ia mendarat dengan mulus dan tegap tanpa terkilir sedikitpun. Seolah badannya begitu ringan dan setengah kuintal lebih sama sekali bukan apa-apa baginya.

Untuk mendekatinya, kini Kageyama harus kembali ke bawah. Manik biru gelap terperangah dan marah di waktu yang bersamaan. Merasa dipermainkan seperti kucing yang dipancing dengan bola untuk dikejar berbolak-balik.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya.

Di tengah emosi, otaknya masih mampu memerintahkan diri melihat sekeliling untuk mencari ide. Dan hal itu berbuah bagus, ujung matanya berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah tali tambang yang cukup panjang tergulung di dekat kakinya. Melihat itu, tangannya pun segera bergerak meraihnya.

Dengan gerakan sigap, ia mengalungkan tambang itu ke salah satu kaki tangga. Salah satu ujung talinya dibelit erat ke tangan kanan dan ujung yang lain dipegang sebagai sulur agar bisa meluncur dengan lancar. Dia melompat jauh dan hinggap tepat lima meter di depan sang pencuri yang kini tengah melongo takjub. Kagum dengan perjuangan si Polisi.

"Wow."

Hampir saja ia berhasi menembak kaki _Small Giant_ kalau saja sang pencuri tidak segera sadar akan gerakan tangannya. Kepala berombak melompat menyamping. Tali yang tadi dipakai oleh Kageyama ditarik dan dibelitkan ke kaki Kageyama. Sang polisi terperanjat dan oleng ke belakang. Tapi sebelum punggungnya menghantam tanah, sudah ada tangan kurus yang meraih kerahnya. Gerakan itu begitu cepat sehingga waktu dia sadar, sang pencuri sudah mendekatkan wajah keduanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Manik blueberry melebar spontan. Bibir (yang sebenarnya terasa begitu lembut) itu menekan halus pada miliknya. Lidah basah berlari sekilas mencari kesempatan.

"Aku dapat!" katanya sambil segera melompat mundur.

Kageyama membeku. Terpaku dengan bodohnya karena lagi-lagi, _lagi-lagi,_ ciumannya terambil oleh si pencuri bayangan yang kini sedang tersenyum nakal.

"Kali ini kita sudahi saja ya, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. Bye bye, tampan."

Kageyama masih tak berkutik saat buruannya sudah melompat tinggi meninggalkannya. Bergerak menjauh dan menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi. Setelah belasan kali pertemuan, belasan kali pengejaran, belasan kali kehabisan nafas, lagi-lagi, dia kecurian dua hal berharga. Sebuah benda berharga ratusan juta dollar dan _ciumannya_.

Sekejap setelah kesadarannya pulih, dia pun meledak.

"Ke-kembali kau, bokeeeee!"

 **Jewel And Kiss!**

Part 1

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

Enjoy

Sang pencuri bayangan, _The Small Giant_. Seseorang dengan tinggi 160an saja dan berambut hitam berombak. Wajah bagian atasnya tertutup oleh topeng. Dengan berkostumkan kemeja putih dan rompi bartender berwarna hitam pekat, sosoknya begitu dikenali di kepolisian dan masyarakat. Bahkan mungkin seluruh Jepang mengenalinya.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pencuri ulung kelas dunia yang mampu mengambil belasan benda bernilai di atas lima puluh juta dollar seorang diri? Siapa juga yang tak kenal dengan sosok bocah pendek yang mampu membodohi lusinan kawanan polisi yang terfasilitasi lengkap dan ber-helikopter sampai mereka hampir tak berkutik lagi? Ya, _Small Giant_. Yang sudah menjadi musuh utama Kageyama dua tahun belakangan ini. Pencuri pendek itu mampu membuatnya dipindahtugaskan dari kantor kepolisian Kitagawa Daichi ke Karasuno.

Sebagai polisi muda, Kageyama mempunyai banyak prestasi cemerlang. Kecepatannya dalam berpikir dan menentukan tindakan membawa sebuah keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Walau pengalamannya dalam kepolisian tidak lebih banyak daripada seniornya, tapi mereka begitu percaya dan mengandalkan dirinya. Namanya cukup tersohor karena ia mampu menangkap penjahat-penjahat berkelas tinggi yang susah dijangkau oleh polisi lain. Dan oleh karena itulah, dua tahun yang lalu, dia diturunkan ke Karasuno. Tujuannya tentu saja, _The Small Giant_.

"Bagaimana, Kageyama?" Tanya Sawamura-san, kepala kepolisian di Karasuno.

"Saya berhasil mengejarnya sampai ke gedung Sakanoshita. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir saja menangkapnya." Jawab Kageyama sambil meluruskan kakinya yang masih sakit karena pengejaran tadi, "Tapi dia memang belut brengsek yang licin."

"Terlepas begitu saja, ya?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kita berjumlah tujuh puluh orang dan tak ada bandingannya dengan dia sama sekali."

"Aku penasaran," Sugawara yang sedang memeriksa hasil foto olah Tempat Kejadian Perkara mendadak bersuara, "Latihan apa yang dia pelajari selama ini sampai bisa lolos dengan hampir tanpa bukti begini?"

"Seperti ninja." Kageyama menyahut, "Semua lompatannya, gerakannya dan gaya berlarinya, saya bisa bilang itu teknik ninja."

"Ninja, ya?"

"Sudah lama tak ada." Sawamura berkomentar.

"Semua barang hasil curiannya pun selalu tak ada kabar sama sekali. Tsukishima mengaku tak pernah melihat jejak benda itu di _deep web_ sekalipun."

"Aku rasa dia tidak sebodoh itu menjualnya melalui media internet. Mungkin di pasar gelap." Kageyama menggigit bolpoin tanpa sadar, "Dia pasti tahu kepolisian besar seperti kita punya seorang ahli digital forensik sekelas Tsukishima."

"Aku rasa pasar gelap pun beresiko untuknya. Ingat, kepalanya saja bernilai dua ratus juta dolar. Bisa saja dia dibunuh oleh klientnya sendiri kemudian. Tak ada orang waras di pasar gelap." Asahi, si polisi berjenggot yang sedari tadi diam di pojokkan mulai ikut berpendapat.

"Lalu lari kemana semua barang curiannya itu?" alis Sugawara berkerut.

"Dia menyimpannya untuk koleksi saja?" Sawamura asal menerka, buntu. "Jadi di suatu tempat di negeri ini, ada satu ruangan yang berisikan semua koleksi benda yang dicurinya."

"Itu mengerikan, Daichi."

"Tapi kemungkinan itu ada."

"Dia pasti kaya tujuh turunan."

"Lebih."

"Oke, lima belas."

"Suga."

Sugawara menjawab dengan menaikkan pundak, "Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Kalian semua berwajah tegang seperti anak kuliahan yang akan sidang skripsi."

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama mengalirkan kran air di wastafel untuk menyegarkan diri. Fisik dan batinnya lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Lima jam lagi ia harus kembali bertugas. Sepertinya dia hanya punya waktu tiga jam untuk tidur atau dia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk sarapan esok hari.

Hampir semua sisi kepalanya ia basahi oleh air. Telinga, leher bahkan sampai rambut bagian belakang. Rasa segar langsung menyesap cepat dan membuat matanya kembali segar.

Kageyama mengelap muka dan bercermin, mengawasi wajahnya wajahnya tak sekusut tadi, tapi masih ada sisa stress yang terpancar di sana. Wajahnya yang entah kenapa, disebut 'tampan' oleh _Small Giant_ sedang terpampang di hadapannya. Melihat wajahnya sendiri begini, memori mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan _Small Giant_ pun muncul..

.

 _(Kageyama berlari dengan setengah tak percaya. Manusia mungil itu benar-benar melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan begitu mudahnya._ The Small Giant _, yang selalu disebut oleh para anggota kepolisian sebagai_ pencuri bayangan _tergesit itu memang sesuai dengan sebutannya. Semula, Kageyama hanya menganggap orang-orang itu mengada-ada akan keahliannya. Mereka hanya ingin menutupi ketidakmampuan mereka menangkapnya. Tapi kini, mau tak mau, Kageyama dijejali paksa dengan kenyataan bahwa teknik_ The Small Giant _bukanlah teknik sembarangan. Mereka tidak membual, tidak melebih-lebihkan. Dia memang nyata. Pencuri seperti ini memang benar adanya, hadir tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya._

 _Kageyama membelok ke gang. Mengikuti ke arah mana kaki pendek itu mengarah._

" _Berhenti kau,_ Small Giant _!"_

 _Dengan cukup mengejutkan, si pencuri benar-benar berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya yang tajam mengarah ke Kageyama, untuk pertama kalinya._

" _Hee…" Kaki mungil itu berdiri santai di tepi atap sebuah toko setinggi lima meter._

 _Kageyama ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Tak kalah egois untuk memandang balik._

 _Sosok itu terdiam beberapa saat, mengawasi dari atas. Mengintimidasinya dengan biner berpendar warna senja dari lubang topengnya yang berbentuk sayap burung gagak. Cahaya bulan dari langit berada tepat di atas kepalanya dan membuat kehadirannya benar-benar terasa. Kageyama meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Meskipun bertubuh kecil, dia beraura besar. Sesuai dengan namanya, '_ The Small Giant' _._

" _Berhenti kau di sana! Serahkan dirimu dan batu yang sudah kau curi!"_

 _Bukannya merespon yang dikatakan oleh Kageyama, dia justru melompat turun ke sebuah mesin penjual minuman di hadapannya dengan santai. Dengan sigap Kageyama mengeluarkan pistol. Berjaga-jaga._

 _Dan dia memang berbeda dengan pencuri yang lain. Dia tidak kabur ataupun menghindar begitu melihat pistol mengacung padanya. Sepertinya, dia langsung tahu kalau Kageyama belum berniat menembak._

" _Kau baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."_

" _Ya!" Jawab Kageyama lantang tanpa menurunkan pistolnya, "Aku ditugaskan ke sini khusus untuk menangkapmu!"_

" _Hooo..._ _Pantas saja. Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengejarku sampai sejauh ini." Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman, "Ganteng juga."_

" _Kau juga, ternyata lebih pendek kalau dilihat dari dekat."_

 _Sesuai dugaan Kageyama (dan memang disengaja) rambut hitam berombak itu beringsut marah. Mukanya berubah merah dan pipi itu menggembung seperti anak kecil yang tak mendapat permen coklat favoritnya._

" _Siapa yang kau sebut 'pendek', hah?!"Bentaknya sambil menunjuk Kageyama dengan lucunya. Benar-benar mirip anak TK yang sedang dikerjai._

 _Menarik juga._

" _Memang siapa lagi di sini yang lebih pendek dariku?"_

" _A-aku tidak pendek!"_

" _Kau jelas-jelas pendek."_

" _Tidak!"_

 _Melihat kesempatan terbuka, Kageyama segera mengubah arah moncong pistolnya._

"Dia hanyalah pencuri." Sawamura berucap padanya, "Tidak pernah ada kasus kematian karenanya. Oleh karena itu, kita tidak punya hak untuk membunuhnya. Maka untuk menghentikannya, tembak kakinya."

 _Pelatuk ditarik. Tangan Kageyama terhentak bebarengan dengan suara desing peluru yang membumbung sampai ke langit. Mesin penjual minuman mengeluarkan suara luka. Dan_ Small Giant _?_

 _Dia menghilang_

" _Eh?!"_

 _Kageyama terperangah mendapati sang target sudah lenyap dari hadapannya_

Cepat sekali!

" _Kageyama...Tobio?"_

 _Kepala hitam membeku. Rahangnya menegang karena suara itu terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Ujung matanya melihat sebuah bayangan di bawah hidung. Dan begitu dia menunduk,_ Small Giant _ada di sana. Berjongkok tepat di bawahnya sambil membaca plat nama di dada Kageyama._

" _Namamu bagus sekali!"_

 _Kaki Kageyama bergerak refleks menendang bahkan sebelum dia sendiri menyadarinya._ Small Giant _melompat ke atas. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kedipan mata, bocah pendek itu menghantam tubuhnya dan Kageyama pun terjembab ke tanah._

 _Biner blueberry meringis kesakitan. Badannya tertindih oleh kaki_ Small Giant _dengan kedua tangan yang tertahan di atas kepala._

 _Dan,_

" _Mmph!"_

 _Semuanya begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk dicerna oleh otaknya. Bahkan untuk saat ini, hanya matanya yang mampu memberi respon untuk apa yang terjadi. Kelopaknya melebar maksimal. Karena satu hal yang dia tahu adalah,_ Small Giant _sedang menciumnya._

 _Ya,_ Small Giant _memang sedang menciumnya. Otak Kageyama menjerit kebingungan. Sepasang bibir mungil milik pemuda itu sedang menempel pada miliknya. Benar-benar menempel. Mereka bergerak dan menari. Melumat bibir Kageyama sebanyak-banyaknya di tengah kekagetan sang lawan. Begitu merasa kalau Kageyama sudah mampu memberi perlawanan, dia segera melompat mundur._

 _Kageyama duduk dengan cepat dan menutup bibirnya dengan lengan. Mukanya memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus._

" _A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh?!"_

Small Giant _yang sudah hinggap lagi di mesin penjual minuman sebelumnya tersenyum dengan puas._

" _Aku suka wajahmu. Jadi kucium saja."_

" _Jawaban macam apa itu?!"_

" _Nyatanya memang begitu kok, 'Kageyama Tobio'."_

" _Kau-!"_

 _Suara Kageyama terpotong di tengah begitu merasakan sebuah hantaman pada tengkuknya. Pandangannya memburam seketika. Kesadarannya berurai lepas._ Small Giant _telah melesat secepat kilat ke belakangnya dan memukul titik kelemahannya. Ia pun rubuh begitu saja tanpa bisa melawan._

 _Dan sebelum semuanya menggelap, samar-samar dia bisa melihat_ Small Giant _sedang berbicara padanya,_

" _Lain kali, aku minta ciumanmu lagi ya, Kageyama." )_

 _._

Derit pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menggeret Kageyama paksa kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia melihat kran yang tadi dibuka masih mengalir. Ennoshita-san yang tadi membuka pintu kamar mandi menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang, Kageyama."

"Ah, um." Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kageyama untuk kembali menguasai diri, "Saya perlu menyegarkan diri dulu."

Ennoshita tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, "Oh, kerja bagus hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Pulanglah. Pagi ini kau ada jadwal berjaga juga'kan? Istirahatkan dirimu sebisanya. Kita tidak tahu kapan akan ada benda berharga lagi. Dan kapan _Small Giant_ akan muncul lagi."

Ya, Ennoshita benar. Kageyama butuh istirahat sebanyak mungkin dan dia sadar itu. Tanpa basa-basi pun dia menggangguk dan berpamitan.

Dia butuh memulihkan badan. Dia butuh tenaga dan pikiran yang sehat agar selanjutnya dia mampu mengejar _The Small Giant_ dengan keadaan fit. Kageyama sudah tak bisa membiarkannya mencuri lagi. Baik itu benda berharga, atau ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

author's Note : waw ini akan jadi projek besar (dan ber-rating dewasa) pertama prim.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Kageyama merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipinya._

 _Cahaya putih berpendar masuk melalui celah kelopak matanya dan membuatnya tersadar. Samar-samar, helaian rambut berwarna senja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Sesosok pemuda dengan warna mata yang sama sedang ada di sana. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Indranya masih buram tapi dia bisa melihat wajah itu memasang ekspresi penuh ketakutan saat melihatnya._

 _Kageyama merasakan sakit, sangat sakit di bagian perut dan kepala. Ia tahu darahnya mengalir segar dari kedua tempat itu. Pemuda berwajah manis itu memeriksa perutnya dan bergidik ngeri. Telapak tangannya yang hangat mengusap dahi Kageyama berkali-kali. Bahkan mengecupnya. Air mulai menggenang di matanya yang berwarna ayu seperti madu._

 _Siapa? Ingin Kageyama bertanya. Tapi hanya kelopak matanya saja yang mampu ia gerakkan. Dia tahu pemuda itu meletakkan kepala hitamnya di pangkuan. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa henti. Tapi Kageyama tak mendengar apapun._

 _Ia tuli. Organ pendengarannya sedang mati. Namun ia yakin pemuda itu sedang mengucapkan namanya. Berkali-kali. 'Kageyama', 'kau tidak apa-apa' dan 'bertahanlah'. Seperti itulah bibirnya bergerak._

 _Saat Kageyama memutar bola mata, ia melihat banyak tubuh bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Ah, ia ingat. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baru saja menghajar dan menikamkan sebuah pisau pada perutnya beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa mereka tergeletak? Pandangan Kageyama kembali pada makhluk manis yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata pada pipinya._

 _Kau kah yang menolongku? Kau kah yang mengalahkan mereka? Siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Ada puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan padanya. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia mampu mengucapkan apapun pada wajah manis itu, kesadarannya sudah kembali memudar.)_

 **Jewel and Kiss!**

Part 2

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

Enjoy

Kageyama masuk ke ruang ganti dan mulai melepas seragam polisinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan gerahnya lembaran tekstil yang tebal itu. Malam sudah berakhir dan para shift pagi sudah mulai berdatangan.

Sudah satu bulan terlewati sejak keributan _The Small Giant_ yang terakhir berlalu. Lagi-lagi mereka kalah. Kageyama kembali diperdaya oleh bocah tengik itu dengan mudahnya. Batu permata seharga seratus lima puluh juta dollar tersebut tak pernah selamat. Sudah menjadi milik _The Small Giant_ , atau mungkin sudah dijual olehnya, entah di manapun itu.

Kageyama kembali pada rutinitas hariannya. Berpatroli, meneliti kasus pembunuhan, mengejar pencuri kelas teri yang berkeliaran di kota, dan lain-lain. Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang dia mau. Meskipun ada kesulitan pada beberapa hal. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia dan anggota kepolisian lain mampu menyelesaikannya dengan cemerlang.

Hanya dua hal yang terasa begitu jauh dari kata selesai baginya _, The Small Giant_ , dan bekas jahitan melintang di perut sebelah kirinya.

Jarinya meraba ke bekas tersebut. Menyesapi tekstur kulit yang tak rata dengan pelan. Hatinya berubah. Ia mencintai bekas itu.

"Sudah satu tahun ya?"

"Eh?!"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat pundak Kageyama tersendal kaget. Sugawara-san, sang senpai yang menjadi panutannya dalam menentukan kerja sama tim, sudah ada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ah, Sugawara-san."

"Memikirkan kejadian tahun lalu ya?"

"Hmm." Kageyama menggumam jujur.

"Sampai sekarang tak ada satupun yang tahu siapa yang menolongmu waktu itu."

"Aku masih ingat dia dengan jelas." Sahut Kageyama, "Dia berkepala orange dan bermata coklat muda."

 _Dan berwajah manis_ , ingin bibirnya menambahkan. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Semua yang bertemu dengannya juga bilang begitu. Mereka yang menolongmu waktu itu mengaku ada seorang pemuda berambut jeruk yang menangis sambil meminta tolong pada warga di sana."Sugawara berjajar di sampingnya, membuka lokernya dan ikut melepas atribut kepolisiannya dari tubuh.

"Menangis ya?"

Sugawara menggumam mengiyakan, "Dia menangisimu. Tapi setelah kau ada di rumah sakit, tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya lagi."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Tapi dia tahu namamu. Dan tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu anggota kepolisan Karasuno."

Kageyama terdiam. Sugawara bukan orang yang pertama mengatakannya. Azumane-san, yang dulu pertama kali menemuinya setelah ia lolos dari koma juga mengatakan demikian. Selanjutnya Ennoshita-san, Sawamura-san, dan anggota polisi lain yang bermaksud menanyakan identitasnya kepada Kageyama juga tak berbeda.

Tapi memang Kageyama tidak mengenalnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat wajahnya. Dan adalah sebuah fakta bahwa Kageyama jatuh cinta padanya saat itu juga.

"Kita diselamatkan olehnya." Sugawara menggumam sambil melepas sarung tangannya, "Tapi kita tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas jasanya."

Benar. Bukan Kageyama saja yang diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu, tapi seluruh anggota kepolisian di Prefektur Miyagi. Sekitar tiga bulan setelah Kageyama dipindahtugaskan ke Karasuno, sebuah terror kelompok pembunuh muncul. Bukan warga sipil atau orang kaya yang menjadi incaran mereka, melainkan para anggota kepolisian.

Sebelum Kageyama, sudah ada tujuh korban yang tewas. Semuanya korban adalah polisi berpangkat tinggi atau memiliki yang kecakapan luar biasa. Bukti olah TKP mengatakan bahwa pelakunya tidak hanya satu-dua orang. Bahkan ada dugaan mereka lebih dari empat orang. Dalam menjalankan aksinya, mereka menunggu saat sang incaran sedang tidak bertugas. Para korban selalu ditemukan dalam kondisi sedang berbaju biasa.

Kageyama pun begitu, satu tahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan _Small Giant_ , dia menjadi incaran kelompok tersebut. Dia yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket mendadak dijebak dan dikeroyok oleh lima orang laki-laki. Perutnya ditusuk dan kepalanya dihantam tongkat besi sampai hampir sekarat. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat pemuda manis itu menolongnya.

Kageyama menjadi korban terakhir dan satu-satunya yang selamat. Saat para polisi datang, kelima pelaku sudah dalam keadaan babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Kageyama pulih tiga minggu kemudian dan menjadi seseorang yang punya rasa hutang budi terbesar pada si pemuda.

Si bongsor menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung. Semua aneh, benar-benar aneh. Siapa pemuda itu, bagaimana dia mengenal Kageyama, dan kemana hilangnya dia, menjadi teka-teki yang sudah membuat otaknya dirundung kebingungan selama setahun terakhir. Sekeras apapun dia mencari info, jawabannya selalu buntu. Pemuda itu hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Kageyama meradang, merasa kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

" _The Small Giant_ ," Sugawara mendadak bersuara.

Kageyama menoleh.

"Apa menurutmu kelompok pengeroyokkan itu ada hubungannya dengan dia? Maksudku, dia bisa saja melakukan itu agar dia dapat mencuri lebih mudah. Menyingkirkan semua pengganggu besar yang akan menghalangi jalannya."

Entah kenapa Kageyama langsung menggeleng tanpa ragu, "Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

" _Bocah tengik itu_ bisa mengatasi tujuh puluh polisi sendirian, tiga di antaranya berpangkat Inspektur. Dia tidak perlu melakukan hal licik seperti itu. Dia tidak membunuh. Dia memang melukai tapi itu karena ada menyerangnya lebih dulu. Kalau dia tertangkap, itu hanya akan terhitung sebagai sebuah jenis perlindungan diri. Kita semua juga tahu tidak ada satu nyawapun yang hilang karena kasusnya."

"Berapa jumlah kasusnya?"

"Dua atau tiga belas, entahlah. Setengah di antaranya adalah denganku. Semua terjadi saat banyak masyarakat sedang berada di lokasi yang sama, entah itu pameran atau acara pelelangan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang tewas."

Sugawara tak menjawab. Kageyama yakin Sugawara tak meragukan hipotesanya. Mengingat Kageyama adalah orang yang paling mampu mendekati sang pencuri bayangan, yang tentunya,paling bisa melihat gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya _The Cullinan_ , ukurannya 3.100 karat atau sekitar 620 gram. Harganya tiga ratus tujuh juta dollar. Sekitar 33 Milyar yen." Sawamura-san menunjukkan gambar sebuah batu permata berwarna putih keperakkandengan LCD proyektor, "Batu ini yang akan menjadi bintang tamu di pameran Miyagi kali ini."

Satu bulan lagi, akan ada pameran sejarah bertema 'kekayaan dunia' di Miyagi. Pameran ini merupakan pameran tahunan di prefektur tersebut. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ada benda berharga yang menjadi bintang tamu, yang sejak dulu, selalu jadi benda dengan nilai tertinggi di antara yang lain.

"Pemiliknya sebenarnya adalah Ratu Elizabeth II, dipasang di mahkota kebesarannya." Sawamura menunjukkan gambar mahkota yang dimaksud. Lalu menyalakan laser kecil untuk menunjuk di bagian mana batu itu di pasang, "Di sebelah sini. Di bagian kanan."

Adalah hampir sebuah kepastian apabila _Small Giant_ mengincar batu tersebut. Batu itu memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi dari seluruh benda berharga lain yang pernah dicurinya. Oleh karena itu, mau tak mau, keseluruhan kepolisian di kota Miyagi harus bersatu untuk menjaganya. Dan kali ini, Kageyama sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menangkap sang pencuri bayangan.

Ada lima orang yang hadir di ruangan. Empat orang polisi berpangkat tinggi di Karasuno; Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane dan Kageyama sendiri, serta sang ahli digital forensik, Tsukishima.

Di sebelah kanan Sawamura, ada Tsukishima. Matanya terlihat kusut, nampak kurang tidur. Tapi dia memang _selalu_ kurang tidur. Kaki jangkungnya berdiri dan mulai memindahkan _slide_ perentasinya.

"Tsukishima akan menjelaskan sistem pengamanan yang akan dipakai untuk batu ini."

"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil menunduk tipis, "Di sini, untuk wadah pemajangan batu permata itu sendiri, akan ada tiga lapis baja yang menutupinya. Di bagian luar baja, akan dipasang kaca proyeksi untuk menunjukkan seperti apa batu itu. Sedangkan di bagian dalam, akan dipasang cctv kecil untuk merekam bagian dalam baja."

"Jadi maksudnya," Sugawara mendadak memotong, "Batu itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terlihat dari luar?"

"Ya, sebenarnya berlian yang kita lihat dari luar adalah hasil rekaman cctv yang ada di dalam. Dan untuk kamuflasenya, lingkungan di luar tempat pemajangan batu juga akan direkam untuk ditampilkan di belakangnya.

Apabila terjadi goncangan, maka wadah pemajang batu ini akan otomatis bergerak ke bawah, masuk ke dalam lantai. Di bawah lantai sudah ada sistem otomatis yang akan mengarahkan batu tersebut ke ruang bawah tanah. Sensor ini juga berlaku pada sentuhan dan panas."

"Kalau _Small Giant_ masih bisa mencuri dengan perngamanan semacam ini, itu artinya dia monster." Celetuk Azumane-san, Kageyama setuju dalam diam. Mungkin dia memang monster.

"Untuk penjagaan, Kageyama." Sawamura-san menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siap!"

"Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk membantumu. Suruh mereka berjaga di tiap sisi. Dan radius penjagaanmu hanya sampai 20 meter dari batu. Jangan lepaskan pengawasanmu sedetikpun."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, gedung pameran Sendai juga dipenuhi pengunjung. Rupanya, nilai tiket masuk yang dipasang sedikit tinggi tak menurunkan minat masyarakat untuk datang ke sana. Kageyama bersiap, berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengan sang bintang, _The Cullinan_. Berlian berwarna bening keperakan itu terpajang sepuluh meter darinya. Pagar kain pembatas berwarna merah dipasang mengelilingi beserta satu orang polisi bawahannya ditugaskan untuk berjaga di segala sisi.

Ada sekitar lima atau enam pengunjung yang mengelilinginya. Kageyama mengawasi semuanya dengan teliti. Bahkan hampir tegang. Dia tahu _Small Giant_ akan datang dan mengambilnya. Kageyama bisa mencium niat itu.

"Jangan gugup, Kageyama." Sebuah tepukan halus menyentuh pundaknya. Kepala hitam spontan menoleh.

"Ennoshita-san?"

"Rileks sedikit. Wajahmu itu bisa menakuti pengunjung, kau tahu?"

"Ah, maaf." Jawabnya baru sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Kalau suasana dirasa aman, berjalan-jalanlah. Air terjun di belakang gedung ini pemandangannya bagus, kau harus mengunjunginya sesekali." Jari Ennoshita menunjuk ke arah belakang Kageyama. Memang ada air terjun yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Gemuruhnya terdengar nyaring di antara suara-suara pengunjung yang bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya dia memang ingin mengunjunginya.

"Sampai mana arus sungai ini?"

"Sekitar Iwate, kalau tidak salah. Aku mau ke sana. Kau ikut?"

"Saya harus menjaga di sini."

Ennoshita tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku ke sana dulu. Jangan terlalu kaku, mengerti? Itu akan menyulitkanmu berpikir jernih kalau _The Small Giant_ benar-benar datang."

Kageyama mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan memberi hormat. Ennoshita beranjak meninggalkannya. Dan Kageyama mengatur nafas. Berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ennoshita ada benarnya. Dia harus tenang.

Sebuah tabrakan kecil mengenai pinggangnya secara mendadak. Ketegangan Kageyama kembali merayap secara kilat. Kepalanya menoleh kencang dan dia memasang kuda-kuda bersiap. Tapi ternyata ia hanya menemukan sesosok gadis sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku tadi sedang membetulkan sepatuku, tapi kehilangan keseimbangan."

"Ah-oh, Ti-tidak apa-apa." Katanya terbatah-batah."Hati-hati."

"Terima kasih."

Kageyama mengumpat dalam diam. Ia kesal karena ketegangannya sendiri.

Gadis yang ada di sampingnya sedang diam memperhatikan. Rambutnya berwarna orange cerah berombak dan berkuncir kuda di belakang. Wajahnya putih bersih dan mata lebarnya berbinar-biar. Bibir berlipstikan pink lembut. _Dress peach_ terusan selutut serta sebuah tas selempang berwarna merah memberikan paduan yang serasi untuk parasnya yang cantik. Dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. _Mungkin karena high-heelsnya_ , pikir Kageyama.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Kageyama mengerjap. Entah kenapa, wajah itu sedikit familiar.

"Apa itu yang namanya _The Cullinan_?" tanyanya riang.

"Ah, iya."

"Apa dia semahal itu sampai-sampai kepolisian menjaganya seketat ini?"

"Mahal. Batu dengan nilai tertinggi yang pernah saya tahu."

"Anda juga ditugaskan menjaga batu itu?"

"Ya," Kageyama menjawab pendek, matanya berubah serius tanpa dia sadari "Menjaganya dari _The Small Giant_."

Gadis itu menggumam mengerti. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk diikuti oleh gerak rambutnya yang berombak.

Kageyama sudah membuka mulutnya berniat mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk mendekat bila ingin menyaksikan batu bintang tersebut. Tapi kalimat itu hanya berhenti di tenggorokkannya, karena secara tiba-tiba, sebuah suara ledakkan yang memekakkan telinga datang memecah udara.

Gedung pameran Sendai berguncang. Lantai tempat Kageyama berdiri bergetar hebat dan beberapa lampu gantung jatuh ke tanah. Semua orang berteriak ketakutan. Jelas-jelas ledakkan itu berasal dari lantai di atas mereka.

Orang-orang mulai panik dan berlarian. Secara spontan Kageyama berteriak pada bawahannya.

"Evakuasi semua pengunjung! Pastikan tidak ada orang yang terluka!"

Semua polisi segera bergerak sesuai perintah. Kageyama mendatangi gadis di dekatnya, "Kau keluarlah!"

Dia tak bergeming. Bukannya melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kageyama, gadis itu justru memandang ke atas dengan wajah kebingungan. Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Si- siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja _The Small Giant_!" jawab Kageyama spontan.

"Bukan!"

Kageyama terkejut karena dia membentak padanya. Pandangannya menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar.

Dengan gerakkan yang cepat, gadis itu melepas _high-heels_ nya dan membuang tasnya begitu saja. Dia berlari kencang keluar gedung.

"Ah! Hei!"

Kageyama membalik pandangan ke arah _The Cullinan_. Batu itu sudah turun ke lantai dan tinggal kepalanya saja. Melihat batu yang dirasa sudah aman, dia segera ikut berlari keluar gedung untuk memeriksa suasana. Dia mengadah ke arah sumber ledakan. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak diinginkan hadir menyambut indranya.

Lubang besar menganga terbentuk di lantas atas gedung pameran Sendai. Api bergejolak ribut dan asap hitam mengepul di udara. Di pagar balkon ada beberapa orang yang berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan ada yang terlempar ke bawah dan entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Para polisi yang berada di luar segera berlari ke arah sumber ledakkan. Kageyama pun tidak ketinggalan. Mereka menaiki tangga, menyeruak ke dalam gulungan asap dan menerjang api. Begitu sampai di atas,apa yang dilihat Kageyama membuat hatinya remuk redam.

Ini bukan pencurian lagi. Ini teror. Tubuh bergelimpangan dimana-mana, baik pengunjung maupun sesama anggota polisi. Mereka berdarah dan tertindih puing bangunan. Seluruh kaca ruangan itu hancur, begitu pula perhiasan dan benda berharga lainnya. Kepingan kaca berserakan dan api menyala mengelilingi mereka. Ada tembok hangus di satu titik. Bagian belakangnya hancur dan Kageyama sudah tak mampu mengenali tempat itu lagi. Disitulah bom berasal. Dan beberapa orang yang dekat dengan titik itu, sudah dipastikan tak terselamatkan lagi.

Kageyama tak pernah lebih marah dari ini. Dia mengumpat sekecang-kencangnya dan mulai berteriak memerintahkan yang lain untuk menyelamatkan pengunjung yang terluka. Dia berlari ke arah salah satu korban yang tertindih potongan tembok dan mengangkat tembok itu.

"Hei, Anda masih sadar?! Anda dengar saya?!"

Yang ditolongnya adalah seorang laki-laki berusia empat puluhan. Kakinya bengkok dan kepalanya berdarah. Matanya terbuka, dia masih sadar. Pria itu menggumam serak. Ada kesakitan luar biasa yang terkandung di suaranya.

"….tolong….aku…"

"Tentu! Saya akan menolong anda, tolong bertahanlah!"

Segerombol orang datang menyusul. Sebagian memadamkan api, dan sebagian lagi membantunya menyelamatkan korban. Dalam sekejap, sudah dipastikan tiga orang tewas terkena ledakan.

Sekali lagi, Kageyama marah. Sangat-sangat marah sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan sendiri mukanya yang memerah padam.

" _Small Giant_ brengsek!"

 _("Bukan!")_

Sepintas, bayangan gadis berambut jeruk itu datang yang serius menatap Kageyama dengan garang, setengah marah. Seolah tidak terima _The Small Giant_ dituduh begitu saja.

"Apanya yang bukan?!" Umpatnya pelan, "Sudah pasti ini ulah _Small Gia_ -"

 _("Dia tidak membunuh. Dia memang melukai tapi itu karena ada menyerangnya lebih dulu.")_

Lidah Kageyama kaku. Terhenti di sana. Dan ujaran itu tak pernah terselesaikan selama hidupnya.

Benar. Itu adalah kalimatnya sendiri. Kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan yakin kepada Sugawara bahwa _Small Giant_ tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Berurusan dengan _The Small Giant_ selama dua tahun membuatnya berpikiran kalau sang pencuri benar-benar bersih. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya cukup _kagum_ padanya.

Tapi kini, kekaguman itu sudah hilang. Habis. Terbakar bersama api dan membumbung ke langit dengan asap hitam yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia kesal. Merasa dibodohi mentah-mentah. Baik itu oleh _The Small Giant_ , atau _keyakninannya sendiri_.

Saat dia berhasil meletakkan satu korban di atas tandu, salah satu bawahannya berlari mendekatinya dengan begitu terburu-buru.

"La-lapor!"Teriaknya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Melihat raut wajahnya, dia pasti akan memberitakan sesuatu yang gawat. Firasat Kageyama memburuk seketika.

"Ada apa?"

" _The_ - _The Cullinan_ menghilang!"

Jantung Kageyama berdetak kencang, dia yakin tidak akan ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini selama hidupnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya ada di lantai bawah tanah?!"

"Ya! Berlian hilang di lantai bawah tanah! Para polisi yang berjaga di sana ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dan tempat penyimpanan berlian itu hancur!"

"Berapa orang yang terluka?! Itu wilayah tugas Sugawara-san, bukan?"

"Jumlah orang yang terluka ada tujuh orang. Lima orang polisi dan dua orang panitia pameran. Dan…." Nadanya terapung di udara, seakan ragu untuk menjawab. "Sugawara-san, saya tidak melihatnya. Belum ada yang melihatnya."

Alis Kageyama menukik dalam-dalam. Dia segera berlari menyusul sang anak buah yang berangkat mengantarkannya ke lokasi. Dan di tengah jalan, ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing. Kakinya terhenti seketika. Kepala hitamnya menoleh kencang, memperhatikan lebih jelas sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Ada sesosok manusia berjongkok di salah satu batang pohon. Berjarak sekitar dua puluh lima meter darinya. Sosok itu amat sangat familiar. Fisiknya yang mungil dan rambutnya yang hitam berombak, tentu saja sangat dihapal oleh mata blueberry Kageyama.

" _Small Giant_!"

Kageyama mendengus marah. Emosi sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sang pencuri dengan beraninya menunjukkan muka di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kageyama langsung meraih pistol dan menodongkan ke arah. Ia tahu suaranya tidak akan didengar oleh sang pencuri dengan jarak sejauh itu. Tapi biarpun begitu, mata bertopeng itu tetap menoleh. Mereka bertemu pandang. Walaupun samar, dia bisa melihat bibir itu bergerak.

'Kageyama'.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

author's note :  
kok jadi gini ya alurnya lololol


	3. Chapter 3

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala saat Kageyama berlari ke arah hutan. Sang pencuri, seperti biasa, melompat-lompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Adalah sebuah keuntungan besar bagi _Small Giant_ karena lokasi pameran itu berada di daerah perbukitan. Sehingga kini dia bisa melompat begitu bebasnya karena keberadaan ratusan pohon yang ada di sana.

Kageyama menembak. Lagi-lagi menembak. Kebenciannya sudah merambat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bukan jadi pikirannya lagi pada bagian mana pelurunya akan menembus organ tubuh sang pencuri. Seluruh perhatiannya pada pameran sudah terampas begitu saja. Dia harus menangkap _Small Giant_ , tak peduli lagi apapun yang terjadi, hidup atau mati. Karena Kageyama sudah tak mampu mengampuni semua kelakuannya lagi.

Semakin jauh, semakin dalam dia masuk ke hutan. Pemandangan semakin gelap. Siluet yang bergerak cepat itu pun semakin susah untuk dilihat.

"Berhenti kau!" Teriaknya. "Aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu kali ini!"

Yang membalas teriakkannya adalah keheningan.

Kageyama memutar seluruh pandangannya mengelilingi hutan. Tapi tak ada gerak yang terlihat. Bahkan daun-daun yang tadinya gemerisik karena pergerakan sang pencuri mendadak hilang. Dia sedang diam di satu tempat. Kageyama memegang pistolnya lebih erat. Waspada.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahku," Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul di atas pohon di depannya. Kageyama segera melepaskan satu peluru padanya. Dan tentu saja, sang pencuri menghindar dengan mudah. Berpindah ke dahan yang lain.

Kageyama berdecak kencang. Tinggal satu peluru yang tersisa. Kalau dia gagal, maka semua ini sia-sia.

"Hah!" Sengal Kageyama emosi, "Siapa yang akan percaya omongan busukmu itu?!"

"Kau," Surai berombak itu menjawab tenang. Angin yang berhembus pelan mempermainkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, "Kau yang paling tahu aku, bukan? Kau tahu aku bukan pencuri seperti itu, Kageyama."

"Seharusnya," Kageyama tersenyum sinis, "Tapi aku menyesal telah menganggapmu begitu. Ternyata kau memperdayaiku selama ini agar aku lengah."

"Itu anggapan bodoh."

"Tidak untuk manusia licik sepertimu." Tandasnya langsung, "Pasti setelah ini kau akan menggunakan bom yang lebih besar lagi, bukan? Karena bukan hanya polisi, tapi nyawa seluruh warga Jepang tak akan kau pedulikan lagi jika timbal balik yang akan kau dapatkan adalah 33 milyar yen. Dasar makhluk serakah!"

Entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ia tak tahu. Yang jelas, bahkan sebelum bibirnya selesai menutup, mendadak _Small Giant_ sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan Kageyama ditepis kencang hingga pistolnya terlepas. Sebuah hantaman keras menyerang perut hingga ia terbanting ke pohon dan jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya tertarik ke belakang pohon, dan….

 _Crek!_

Borgol yang selalu menggantung setia di pinggangnya telah berpindah. Bergabung dengan pergelangan dan terkunci rapat. Ya, _Small Giant_ mengikatnya dengan borgolnya _sendiri_.

"Apa?!"

Sebuah benda dingin menempel di keningnya yang tertutup poni. Kageyama mendongak. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah moncong sebuah pistol yang tak lain dan tak bukan juga adalah pistolnya sendiri. Sang pencuri-lah yang memegangnya. Berdiri tepat di depannya. Matanya yang berwarna senja menatap lebar. Mengintimidasinya seperti pembunuh yang akan membantai mangsanya.

Dan suara peluru berdesing datang memecah kesunyian hutan.

 **Jewel and Kiss!**

Part 3

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

Enjoy

Mata Kageyama membuka lebar-lebar. Ia syok.

Pistol itu berdesing kencang tepat di depannya. Badannya gemetaran. Nafasnya berat dan tubuhnya kaku. Tapi ia tak tertembak.

Ia selamat. _Small Giant_ tak menembaknya. Pencuri itu hanya menggoreskan satu luka kecil pada telinganya. Dengan ketakutan matanya melirik. Dari moncong peluru itu, masih keluar asap yang mengepul.

Tapi tetap saja, _Small Giant_ memang tak menembaknya.

Tangan berpegang pistol itu turun. Dibuangnya ke samping. Kageyama mendengar sang pencuri bayangan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku tidak butuh bom semacam itu untuk mengalahkan kalian. Dengan serangan seperti tadi saja aku sudah bisa melubangi kepalamu, _Baka_ geyama _Aho_ bio"

Kageyama menelan ludah dengan berat, masih terbawa syok."Lalu siapa yang melakukannya kalau bukan kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tanpa Kageyama duga, bocah itu melenggang mundur dengan santai dan duduk di atas dedaunan kering, tepat depannya. Matanya yang berwarna senja itu menatap ringan dan kemudian beralih ke tanah. Entah kenapa, dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan temannya sendiri.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu. Tak biasanya kau seceroboh ini."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehat dari maling sepertimu!" Desis si pemilik mata biru dingin. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan ceroboh, hah?!"

"Kau terlalu termakan emosimu begitu melihatku," _Small Giant_ mengangkat pantatnya dan berdiri. Dia melepas rompi bartendernya dan meremasnya memutar. Kageyama mengerjap heran melihat air menetes deras dari fabrik itu. "Kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa aku basah kuyup, bukan?"

Sekarang dia mengatakan itu, Kageyama baru saja memperhatikan kostum yang dikenakannya. Semuanya basah. Serba basah. Dari ujung rambut sampai sepatu. Lengan kemeja putihnya menempel ke kulitnya hingga warna krem samar membekas di sana. Dia berdecak. Lalu mengibas-kibaskan rompinya untuk membuang air.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" Alis Kageyama mengkerut bingung.

 _Small Giant_ terdiam, lalu kembali menghela nafas dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata ' _apa ku bilang_ '.

"Polisi berambut abu-abu dan punya tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu anggota Karasuno juga, bukan? Aku sering melihatnya di antara kalian."

"Rambu-, maksudmu Sugawara-san?!" Kageyama mendelik kaget. Mendadak, Ia ingat perkataan salah satu bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sugawara tak terlihat di manapun. Ia meronta dari borgol, berusaha bebas. Tapi percuma. "Apa-apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, brengsek?!"

"Berhentilah menuduhku! Kau bahkan belum mendengar omonganku sampai selesai, Bakageyama!" _Small Giant_ memotong cepat, suara bernada tingginya terdengar tidak terima. "Dia jatuh ke sungai! _Aku_ yang harus repot-repot menyelam untuk menolongnya karena tak ada satupun polisi lain yang sadar sewaktu aku tiba di sana!"

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah kubaringkan di bawah tebing." Katanya kemudian, "Semoga segera ada yang menemukannya."

"Hah? A-apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

 _Small Giant_ berdecak kesal, dia membalas dengan nada jengkel "Dia jatuh ke sungai besar. Aku melihatnya mengejar para gerombolan pencuri itu tapi mereka berhasil melawannya dan mendorongnya ke sungai. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja mengambil berlian itu untuk kalian kalau saja ada orang lain yang menolongnya." Dia melepas sepatu dan membaliknya sehingga air mengucur dari sana, "Bersyukurlah karena dia tidak ditembak."

Ada yang salah. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Entah telinga atau otaknya, ia tak tahu pasti. _Small Giant menolong_ anggota Kepolisian bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima oleh naluri. Tanpa sadar, ia menabrakkan kedua baris giginya.

"Kau-Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan omonganmu itu?!"

Mata senja itu menatapnya, lama. Lalu wujud mungil itu kembali membanting pantat di atas tanah. Kini semakin dekat. Kageyama bahkan dapat melihat jelas tekstur kulitnya yang sebagian masih tertutup topeng.

"Aku tak memaksamu percaya. Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." Timpalnya santai. "Yang jelas, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa yang menolong temanmu itu nanti. Kecuali dia sadar sewaktu aku bersusah payah menepi dan hampir ikut hanyut gara-gara dia terlalu berat. Kalau tidak, selamat! Kau akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu."

Kageyama tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak mampu menjawab. Alisnya mengkerut bingung. Tak yakin harus percaya atau tidak. Dia berusaha mencerna kalimat itu dengan pelan, mencari cela di dalamnya. Tapi tak ada. Jika memang tak ada yang tahu soal itu, maka mau tidak mau Kageyama harus percaya dengan bocah pencuri di depannya.

 _Small Giant_ tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Dan tampak tak terlihat ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terlihat sudah selesai dan kini bersibuk ria memeras sisa pakaiannya yang masih berisi air. Dan untuk seseorang yang _memang_ baru saja menyelam ke sungai, tingkahnya saat ini terlalu masuk akal.

"Kenapa…." Kageyama membuka mulut dengan ragu. Mata senja itu kembali beralih ke arahnya, "kenapa kau melakukan…nya?"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau menolongnya?" Ia bahkan tak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang bertanya demikian.

Sang pencuri terlihat mengkerutkan alis bingung, "Karena….dia butuh bantuan?"

"Bukan itu, boke!" Dia berdecak sebal, "Maksudku, kami ini polisi. Aku dan Sugawara-san. Kami yang selalu menghadang dan mengejarmu. Dan kau ada di posisi menguntungkan kalau kami tidak ada, bukan? Kenapa kau menolong Sugawara-san? Kenapa kau tak menembakku tadi?"

"Hm!" Dia mengangguk yakin, "Karena dia butuh bantuan. Dan kau, tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu."

Dia memandang _Small Giant_ dengan seksama. Yang dia temukan adalah sebuah raut mata polos dari sang lawan bicara. Nada itu pun terdengar begitu ringan, santai dan tanpa beban. Hanya sedikit semburat malu-malu yang normal muncul ketika seseorang menyatakan cintanya. Tak terlihat ada secuil pun aura kebohongan di sana.

"Baik, baik aku terima jawabanmu yang pertama," Sahut Kageyama meski ini masih terlalu membingungkan untuknya. Akan dipikirkannya lain kali, "Yang kedua. Kau…menyukaiku?"

Kini justru alis sang pencuri yang mengkerut, "Reaksi macam apa itu? Kau pikir buat apa selama ini aku menciummu, bodoh?!"

"Kau bilang wajahku tampan. Kau pasti mencium semua pemuda tampan yang kau temui bukan?"

Bukannya sebuah jawaban yang dia terima, justru sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Rasa panas segera menjalar di kulitnya yang berwarna sawo.

"A-ap..."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

"Tapi-"

"Cuman kau saja yang selama ini kucium! Karena kau yang kusukai! Buat apa aku memberikan ciuman pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadapnya? Aku tidak sejalang itu, idiot!"

"Akal-akalan seperti itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil padaku."

"Ini bukan 'akal-akalan', Kageyama!"

Kageyama memutar mata. Lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, ya, terserah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama melihat wajah itu tampak begitu kesal. Saking kesalnya sampai-sampai warna merah mendominasi kulit yang biasanya krem. Pipinya menggembung seperti bocah lima tahun yang gagal mendapatkan balon. Sifat kekanak-kanakkannya sedang muncul.

 _Small Giant_ berdiri mendadak sampai membuat Kageyama kaget. Ia mendekat dengan gesit dan duduk di pangkuan Kageyama bahkan sebelum sang polisi sanggup bereaksi. Mata biru melotot. Air yang berada di celana _Small Giant_ segera merambat pada celana miliknya.

"A-! Hei kau mau apa?" Kageyama meronta, berniat menyingkirkan _Small Giant_ dari pahanya. Tapi tubuh itu terlalu berat untuk diangkat dengan kaki saja.

Rahangnya membuka saat jemari sang pencuri membuka sabuk dan resletingnya dengan gesit. Dia pun panik.

"Tu-tunggu! Hei!" Kageyama meronta, "Apa-apa maumu?!"

"Diam saja kau."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, bodoh?! Kenapa kau membuka celanaku?!"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kageyama melihat _Small Giant_ sedang memandang lembut. Sangat _lembut_. Pipinya bersemu merah. Lalu dia pun berkata dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Membisik di telinga Kageyama.

"Untuk membuktikan cintaku." Katanya sambil mulai menyentuh kepala _organ_ Kageyama, sang pemilik segera diam dengan nafas tertahan, "Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini, Kageyama."

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 _Small Giant_ bergerak naik turun di atas organnya. Cincin itu menjepitnya inci demi inci dengan sempurna. _Basah_ dan panas. Sensasi nikmat menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

Bajunya sudah basah tertular rompi sang pencuri dicampur dengan keringat kurus itu melingkar erat di leher. Bibirnya menggigit telinga berkali-kali dengan manja. Desahan berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibirnya, menerpa daun telinga Kageyama.

"Ah! Mh! Ka-Kag-…Ah!"

Kageyama tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena bibirnya tergigit tanpa sadar. Dia tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Otaknya kosong. Udara tertahan di dada dan terhempas begitu saja seiring dengan gerakan pinggul si pencuri. Ia mengumpat pada nafsu manusiawinya sendiri. Dia menyerah. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati ini.

 _Small Giant_ mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, yang langsung dibalas oleh Kageyama dengan bernafsu. Mereka bergerak berpaut rapat. Lidah beradu dengan lapar. Kageyama memajukan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Ia ingin lebih, lebih dan _lebih_. Sang pencuri melenguh nikmat. Mereka bergelut, sama-sama terbius.

"Kau-ah! Kau mulai menikma-ah!-tinya…hah.." _Small Giant_ tersenyum begitu bibir mereka terlepas. Seutas saliva yang terputus terlihat menempel di ujung bibirnya. Tangannya yang putih mengusap pelan pipi Kageyama.

"Ini salahmu...boke...ngh! Hei, percepat pinggulmu."

Dengan senang hati, surai berombak menurut. Ia bergerak mempercepat ritme. Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pertemuan dua kulit mereka semakin membuat Kageyama semakin gusar. Meski begitu, Ia tak mau kalah. Walau posisinya begitu sulit karena tangannya terikat di belakang, ia tetap berusaha menghujam ke atas. Hingga….

" _H-yah!"_

Oh.

 _Oh,_

Dia menemukan _nya_. Tangan sang pencuri yang terjatuh di pundaknya menancap kencang. Tubuhnya bergidik kaku. Dia mendongak dengan mulut membuka, pinggulnya tertahan. Kageyama mengumpat. Dia berhasil menemukan _titik_ itu.

Hal ini berhasil membuatnya semakin lepas kontrol. Melihat ekspresi sang pencuri yang begitu mesum, ia berubah liar. Pinggul bergerak menghujam tanpa bisa berhenti. Terus menabrak titik itu dengan organnya. _Small Giant_ menjerit nikmat berulang-ulang. Air liurnya mulai mengalir di ujung bibir.

"Ka-ah!Tung-gu!Ka-yama! Aku- _Hyah_!-akan datang! Ah! _Ah_!"

Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat menjalar saat cincin otot _Small Giant_ menjepitnya. Bibir mungil itu menjerit sunyi. Jemarinya menjambak surai lurus Kageyama hingga sang polisi kesakitan. Seketika, segaris likuid menyemprot kencang dari organnya dan terciprat di seragam Kageyama. Kageyama pun segera menyusul. Setelah membrutal beberapa kali, pinggulnya tersendat-sendat, pandangannya memutih. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya sampai dia melenguh keras. Dia datang, menumpahkan hasrat kotornya di liang _Small Giant_ begitu saja.

Sang pencuri menggumam tipis di telinganya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tak memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk mengembalikan nafas. Seluruh tenaganya tersedot habis. Sudah lama ia tak berhubungan intim. Bahkan memegang dirinya sendiri pun tak pernah. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kepolisan bahkan hampir lupa seperti apa rasanya.

 _Small Giant_ memeluk dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum pemuda itu bangkit. Kakinya gemetar. Mata Kageyama melebar saat melihat likuidnya mengalir keluar melalui paha (yang sekarang jadi terlihat mulus) milik _Small Giant_. Pundak si kepala ombak tersendal tawa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melakukannya, Kageyama? Banyak sekali." Tanya _Small Giant_ sambil melihat carian bekas aktivitas mereka di tubuhnya. Karena memang, bukan hanya di paha _Small Giant_ saja, sebagian menetes ke pahanya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Umpatnya kesal, sekaligus malu. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi rasa malu itu.

Dan mungkin ketahuan karena _Small Giant_ tertawa lebih kencang.

Dengan berbaik hati, sang pencuri rela mengorbankan dasinya untuk mengelap organ mereka. Setelah itu akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , dia memakai kembali celananya. Senyum hangat menggembang di wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

"Terima kasih, Kageyama."

"Pakaikan celanaku." Ketimbang membalas ucapan _Small Giant_ , Kageyama lebih terfokus pada satu hal: celananya yang masih membuka.

Ya, ini lebih penting. Karena tangannya terikat borgol. Akan gawat kalau _Small Giant_ meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sedemikian rupa. Para polisi bisa saja menemukannya kalau dia berteriak minta tolong, tapi, tidak untuk ditemukan dengan _organ yang terekspos_.

"Hah? Oh."

"Cepat!"

 _Small Giant_ tidak bergeming. Dia mengerjap pada celana Kageyama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?!" Bentak Kageyama, "cepat, boke!"

Perintah Kageyama tak kunjung dilaksanakan. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Mata itu diam memandang. Lalu sebuah senyuman lebar merekah.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Hehehe." Terdengar sebuah nada nakal pada tawanya. Kageyama mengumpat dalam hati.

"Cepat pakaikan!"

 _Small Giant_ kembali bersila di depannya. Tangannya menopang dagu. Masih tak juga melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kageyama. Dan ini pertanda buruk baginya, karena _Small Giant_ adalah ' _Small Giant'_. Seseorang yang tak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku termasuk orang yang akan mengambil untung dari ini, Kageyama?"

"Tidak ada untung-untungan! Cepat pakaikan! Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau, jadi cepat turuti perintahku!"

"Tapi aku mau sesuatu darimu. Kalau tidak," Mata senja itu mengerling ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir. Ledekkan untuk Kageyama, "Akan kubiarkan para polisi menemukanmu dengan keadaan begini."

Kageyama menggigit bibir. Dia benci. Dia benci pada makhluk di depannya dan _dirinya sendiri_. Bisa-bisanya terjebak dengan keadaan begini saja sudah termasuk kegagalan yang tak bisa diampuni. Sekarang pemuda di depannya sudah jelas-jelas punya niat untuk memperalatnya. Walaupun konteksnya, ini bukan kesempatan yang dia dapatkan secara sengaja. Mungkin.

Bocah itu tersenyum sambil menanti jawaban. Kageyama mengembuskan nafas. Berusaha tenang. Ia harus berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini. Ya, dia bisa saja membodohi makhluk di depannya dan mencari kesempatan untuk berkhianat nanti.

"Apa maumu?"

Senyuman itu melebar secara mendadak. Dia segera beringsut ke depan. Kembali pada pangkuan Kageyama.

"Aku mau kau!"

"Hah?"

"Bekerja sama-lah denganku! Dan…." Sekali lagi, bibir Kageyama dikecup, "jadilah pacarku!"

Biner blueberry melebar penuh. Ia sudah mampu memprediksi permintaan kerja sama itu, tetapi untuk yang satunya lagi, "Pa-hah? Pacar apa maksudmu, boke?!"

"Pacar, Kageyama!Pacar!" _Small Giant_ mengguncang diri di atas paha Kageyama, "Memangnya apa lagi maksud dari pacar?"

"Berhentilah bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Bakayama. Aku mau kau jadi pacarku!"

Rahang Kageyama membuka tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng-geleng tidak yakin. Bersikap denial dan meyakinkan diri kalau dia sedang salah paham. Tapi justru dibalas dengan anggukan mantab dari pemuda di depannya. Bibirnya mengkerut gusar. _Small Giant_ tidak main-main. Dia _bilang_ menyukai Kageyama dan Kageyama yakin sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk memperalatnya. Termasuk aktivitas mereka barusan. Tapi apapun itu, dia berhasil memperoleh cara untuk _memilikinya_.

"Aku menolak."

 _Yang benar saja?_ Batinnya bengis.

Senyum sang pencuri membuyar seketika.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku menolak." Tandas Kageyama sekali lagi, "Aku mau saja bekerja sama denganmu, tapi tidak untuk permintaan keduamu yang busuk itu."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk ditemukan polisi dalam keadaan begini dari pada jadi pacarku?"

"Ya."

Mereka berpandangan. Lama. Kageyama tak sedang bercanda. Tentunya kalau dia berkata pada para polisi itu bahwa _Small Giant_ sedang mengerjainnya dengan cara membuka celananya, mereka akan memaklumi. Kenyataan bahwa keduanya adalah musuh besar sudah terpatok di otak para anggota polisi, baik Karasuno atau bukan. Jika _Small Giant_ punya niat mempermalukannya dengan cara demikian, bukan hal yang perlu ditanggapi serius. Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin. Semoga saja.

"Oh. Baiklah." _Small Giant_ bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekpresi kesal. Dia menepuk dedauan yang menempel di celanannya. Senyumlah telah hilang total. Berubah datar. Bercampur dengan setipis kesedihan.

"Tentu."

"Kau tampak sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu."

"Memang. Dan kalau kau tidak mau tertangkap, segeralah pergi dari sini karena mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Tentu saja, terima kasih." Pemuda itu membalik badan. Berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu kembali melirik ke belakang. Dia berkata dengan nada menjengkelkan, "Semoga nanti para polisi yang menolongmu tidak membawa wartawan bersama mereka."

Mendengar kata wartawan, Kageyama membatu.

"H-he?"

"Hmm." Kepala berombak mengangguk-angguk.

"Wa-wartawan?"

"Yap, War-ta-wan." _Small Giant_ mengayunkan jemarinya di setiap suku kata, "Manusia yang membawa kamera dan menyiarkan acara _live_."

Keringat dingin langsung keluar dari seluruh pori-pori kulit Kageyama. Benar. Pameran ini adalah acara besar. Dengan membawa batu berlian seharga 33 milyar yen tentunya pasti akan mendapatkan perhatian wartawan. Dia pun ingat pernah melihat satu-dua kameraman yang sedang merekam tempat acara pada waktu pembukaan sebelumya. Apalagi setelah kekacauan ini datang. Dengan kepulan asap yang membumbung ke langit pasti menarik para pengumpul berita untuk mencari informasi.

Mereka datang ke sini, mendapat informasi bahwa _Small Giant_ terlihat di lokasi kejadian, dan menyiarkan acara pemburuan sang pencuri bayangan secara _live_. Dan apabila mereka ke arah sini dan menemukan Kageyama dengan celana yang terbuka….

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Lamunan syok Kageyama dipotong paksa. Dia melompat ke satu dahan pohon di atas mereka.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

Kageyama kebingungan. Dia ada di antara dua pilihan yang berat. Ditemukan dengan keadaan celana terbuka serta dilihat oleh orang _seluruh Jepang_ tentunya bukan jadi hal yang akan dia pilih. Dan bekerja sama dengan _Small Giant_ yang pasti akan merugikan pihak kepolisian. Tapi hal itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada pilihan pertama.

Intinya, ini adalah pilihan di mana menolak bukanlah jawaban.

Dia menggeram.

"Baik! Baiklah! Kau berhasil mendapatkanku!"

"Hah?"

"Aku..."Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Aku… setuju."

"Hm?"

"Aku setuju untuk bekerja dan... berpacaran denganmu."

Sang pencuri kembali melompat turun tepat di depan Kageyama. Ia berjalan lurus, lalu berjongkok.

"Kau setuju?"

"…Y-ya."

"Benar-benar setuju?"

"Benar-benar setuju."

Biner senja mengeluarkan suara dengungan.

"Hmmm…Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Jadi sekarang Kageyama Tobio dan _Small Giant_ berpacaran?"

Kageyama sudah tak sabar lagi, "Berhentilah bertanya-tanya dan cepat bebaskan _kekasih_ mu ini, boke!"

Sebuah senyum lebar mereka dari wajahnya yang berhias topeng. Dia tampak begitu bahagia. Badannya mengguncang-guncang senang lalu melompat begitu saja ke paha Kageyama.

"Yeeeeey!" Teriaknya girang. Tepat di telinga Kageyama sampai-sampai Kageyama takut gendangnya akan pecah. Dia memeluk si polisi dengan erat, "Aku berhasil mendapatkan Kageyama!"

"He-hei!"

Kepala berombak memeluknya erat. Dia menangkup pipi Kageyama di kedua telapaknya dan kembali mengecupnya berulang – ulang. Setiap kecupan disela oleh satu kata.

"Aku-suka-Kage-yama-To-"

"Berhenti-berhenti, boke!" Selanya sebelum _Small Giant_ menjatuhkan bibirnya lagi. _Small Giant_ menurut dan membeku, tapi masih dengan sumringah super lebar. Kageyama melanjutnya kalimatnya.

"Pergilah. Sebentar lagi yang lain akan datang." Perintahnya yang diikuti anggukan mengerti dari sang _pacar_ , "Ah ya. Tentunya lepaskan aku dulu. Kita sudah berpacaran. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau melepasku, bukan?"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, _Small Giant_ berdiri dan mengambil kunci borgol Kageyama (yang ternyata disembunyikan di rompinya) dan membukanya. Begitu lepas, Kageyama segera berdiri dan membetulkan resletingnya sendiri.

Setelah memeluk Kageyama _super erat_ sekali lagi _, Small Giant_ berpamitan. Dia melompat ke atas dahan dan melambaikan tangan. Dia terlihat begitu manja sekarang. Sebuah perubahan sikap yang teramat drastis. Kageyama sampai heran melihatnya.

"Sampai ketemu, Kageyama"

Belum benar ia membetulkan sabuknya, sang pencuri sudah menghilang dari padangan. Melompat begitu cepat. Tenggelam di kegelapan hutan.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lepas-lepas. Semua berakhir memusingkan. Ia terperangkap tanpa bisa bergerak. Di antara anggota kepolisian, dan _Small Giant_.

Tapi dengan hubunganNYA saat ini, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan mendapat semua informasi yang selama ini dia cari. Berlian yang selama ini dicurinya, transaksi jual beli semua perhiasan itu, dan identitasnya.

Bukan berarti Kageyama tidak tahu kalau _Small Giant_ akan memberikan semua informasi itu tanpa ada imbalan yang berarti untuknya. Ia tahu ada resiko di balik semua keputusannya hari ini. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Karena demi kepolisian, ia rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk, memperdayai _Small Giant_. Walau nyawa taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pencuri bayangan benar. Sugawara ditemukan tergeletak di bawah tebing dengan kondisi basah kuyup dan tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan darurat. Anggota polisi yang berada di lokasi kejadian mengatakan bahwa pengeboman di atas gedung hanya merupakan pengalihan. Penyerangan sebenarnya ada di bawah tanah. Mereka terdiri dari empat orang dan membawa sandra seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahunan. Para polisi melawan dan berhasil membebaskan sang anak, tapi sebelum mereka sadar berlian itu sudah tercuri. Polisi yang terakhir sadar melihat Sugawara mengejar keempat orang itu dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan seperti kata _Small Giant_ , tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang menolong Sugawara waktu itu. Bahkan Sugawara sendiri pun masih heran kenapa dirinya bisa selamat.

Pelaku pengebom pameran itu juga tak ditemukan. Yang mengagetkan Kageyama, ternyata cukup banyak yang berkeyakinan kalau pelakunya bukanlah _Small Giant_ , mengingat kalau dia tak pernah membuat kekacauan separah ini sebelumnya. Mereka semua berspekulasi bahwa kejahatan yang dilakukan _Small Giant_ tidak akan memakan korban jiwa. Sepertinya bukan hanya Kageyama, tapi seluruh anggota kepolisian diam-diam sudah yakin bahwa pelakunya bukanlah sang pecuri bayangan, walau bukti belum bisa dipastikan.

Kageyama mendapat jadwal libur hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur dari kemarin sore. Ia mengacuhkan perutnya yang belum terisi dari siang. Setelah minum susu kotak terakhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Ia ingin melupakan dunia sampai pagi datang. Dan memang, itulah hal yang dilakukannya.

Semburat cahaya yang masuk dari cela-cela tirai jendela memaksa matanya untuk membuka. Begitu ia sadar, hari sudah cerah dan suasana sudah menghangat.

Sinar matahari membuka paksa sepasang mata biru itu. Langit-langit kamar yang semalam gelap kini memperlihatkan warna aslinya. Suasana terasa hangat. Badannya masih lelah tapi pikirannya sudah membaik. Dia menggeliat.

Hampir saja dia menabrak seseorang di sebelahnya kalau saja dia meraih jam terlalu cepat. Gerakannya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Terpaku. Matanya melebar penuh, sepenuh-penuhnya.

Ada sesosok pemuda di depannya. Sedang terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak dan nyaman. Dan bukan hanya dikagetkan oleh kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, Kageyama lebih terpaku oleh penampilannya.

Rambutnya berwarna orange cerah dan berombak. Tubuhnya mungil, dan wajahnya manis. Bibirnya berwarna pink semu dan kulitnya begitu halus. Kageyama mengenal sosoknya. Benar-benar mengenalnya. Fisiknya, bentuk hidungnya, lekuk mata dan bibirnya, Kageyama hapal semuanya.

Ya. Dia adalah pemuda yang menolongnya setahun yang lalu. Pahlawannya. Malaikat pelindungnya. Pemuda manis yang dicari dan dicintainya selama ini.

Dia terduduk spontan dan mundur sampai menabrak dinding terlalu keras. Tanpa sadar bibirnya memekik sakit. Dan sosok itu bergerak.

"Mm…"

Jantung Kageyama berdetak begitu kencang sampai-sampai ia takut organ itu akan copot dari tempatnya. Mata itu membuka, warna madu muncul di baliknya. Kageyama menelan ludah. Mereka berpandangan.

Mata madu itu berkedip beberapa kali ke arahnya. Lalu ujung bibir itu terangkat, membentuk senyum.

"Pagi, Kageyama."

Dan sang polisi membatu.

Belum genap kekagetan akan kehadirannya yang mendadak, ia sudah kembali dibuat terperangah oleh sistem pendengarannya sendiri.

Ia ingat betul suara itu. Suara cempreng dan bernada tinggi yang biasanya dia dengar. Suara khas yang selalu meledek saat Kageyama mengejarnya. Suara yang biasanya memanggilnya manja untuk membuatnya emosi. Suara yang sudah berkali-kali di dengarnya dua tahun belakangan ini. Dan, suara yang _mendesah_ bersamanya di hutan kemarin sore.

Pemilik suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

"S-SMALL GIANT?!".

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

note :

kgym knp goblo sekaly kau nak


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Menekannya keras-keras sampai nafasnya tertahan. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, dia tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Terdengar suara _Small Giant_ samar-samar di telinganya yang tertutup bantal.

Ada sebuah tenaga yang menarik bantalnya paksa. Tentu saja itu dia. Kageyama bersikukuh.

"Hei! Lepas!" Perintah _Small Giant_ padanya, "Kau mau mati ya, Bakageyama?"

Ya. Dia ingin mati. Dia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Begitu menyadari bahwa makhluk yang dicarinya selama ini adalah orang yang sama dengan _Small Giant_ , membuatnya merasa terbodohi. Terbodohi sebodoh-bodohnya. Dia benar-benar ingin mati. Dia tak mau hidup lagi.

Dia tak menyalahkan _Small Giant_. Atau siapapun. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingat bahwa pendengarannya saat itu sedang tidak berfungsi karena hantaman keras yang mengenai kepalanya. Kalau saja telinganya dapat mendengar saat itu, mungkin dia langsung tahu kalau bocah yang menolongnya waktu itu adalah _Small Giant_. Dan dia tak akan memendam cinta sebegitu besar padanya.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa penolongnya itu menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

"Kageyama!" _Small Giant_ berhasil menarik lepas bantalnya hingga wajahnya terekspos. Dilemparnya jauh-jauh bantal itu. Dan sebelum Kageyama meraih bantal kedua, dia bergerak cepat ke atasnya dan menekan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang ke kasur. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jantung Kageyama berdetak kencang melihat wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya. Meskipun _Small Giant_ adalah orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini, tapi tetap saja, dia mencintai wajah itu.

Kepalanya segera dipalingkan ke samping hingga mata mereka tak bertemu.

"Lepas, boke!"

"Tidak."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kubilang lepas!"

"Kenapa kau tak meronta saja seperti kemarin? Kau ini kenapa sih, hah?!"

Kageyama diam. Benar. Dia bisa saja meronta saat ini. Ukuran tubuh mereka jelas-jelas berbeda dan Kageyama bisa saja melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Tapi batinnya menjerit untuk menolak. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ada rasa _bahagia_ 'dikekang' seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan diri adalah...

"Tolong...lepas…." Kageyama bahkan malu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Terdengar begitu lemah dan pasrah. Dia memang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tak mampu melawan wajahnya.

 _Small Giant_ tak bergeming. Dia masih memperhatikan Kageyama selama beberapa saat meskipun Kageyama masih menolak untuk memandangnya.

"Tapi jangan menutupi wajah dengan bantal lagi."

"Ya."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Sejurus kemudian, permintaan Kageyama diturutinya. Dia melepasnya dan duduk tegak bersila. Kageyama ikut bangkit dan duduk. Baru dia sadari kalau tempat tidurnya begitu berantakan. Dan itu adalah salahnya sendiri. Dia mengelap mukanya gerah.

"Kau ingat sesuatu, kan?" Tanya _Small Giant_ padanya. Kageyama mengangguk pasrah.

"Air mata bodohmu waktu kau menolongku setahun lalu."

"Air ma-." Kalimat _Small Giant_ yang terpotong setengah membuat Kageyama menoleh, sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah itu memerah,"-Ka-kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan menangis melihat orang yang disukai dalam keadaan sekarat, bodoh?!"

Kageyama merasa idiot. Dia menggaruk kepala geram. Lucu sekali, mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia merasa benar-benar _senang_ saat _Small Giant_ mengatakan suka padanya dengan sosok itu, membuatnya dipermainkan perasaannya sendiri. Karena rasanya itu begitu berbeda dengan saat dia mengatakannya saat sedang menjadi _Small Giant_.

"Itu warna rambutmu yang asli?"

Kepala senja mengangguk. "Kau tak ingin ada berita 'Seorang pemuda yang mirip _Small Giant_ terlihat keluar masuk tempat tinggal Kageyama Tobio' menyebar di antara anggota kepolisian, bukan?"

Kageyama menekuk bibir mengiyakan, "Nama?"

Sebuah senyum super lebar terbentuk di bibirnya yang berwarna pink, "Hinata. Hinata Shouyou."

 _Hinata_ , batinnya mengulang, _Shouyou_.

 **Jewel and Kiss!**

Part 4

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

(ehm… this whole chapter is like um,, bout 70% of it is sex scenes so If u love it then you're welcome)

Enjoy

"Kau suka penampilanku sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, surai hitam menoleh secara reflek. Rambut senja itu bergerak tipis saat dia memiringkan kepalanya. Menanti jawaban.

 _Ya, sangat_. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan itu. Tapi dia sendiri masih tak mau mengakui. Meskipun sudah jelas bahwa Hinata tahu kalau Kageyama menyukainya.

Dia terlihat begitu indah. Kageyama tidak bisa berhenti memandang.

Mata itu bulat penuh dan berwarna semanis madu. Berbinar-binar. Bulu matanya terlihat panjang, seperti mata wanita. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Kulitnya berwarna putih lembut. Halus. Bertekstur samar. Mengundang Kageyama untuk meletakkan tangannya di sana dan mengapresiasi setiap inchi darinya. _Apa benar dia juga bersosok indah begini sewaktu memakai topeng?_ Kageyama membatin tidak percaya.

Dia memakai kaos warna biru cerah dan celana pendek hitam. Mata biru terpaku di paha itu. Ada sebuah guratan otot berwarna hijau samar yang menjalar lembut dari lutut sampai batas celana. Tanpa sadar, Kageyama meneguk ludah.

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku seperti itu kalau aku sedang berkostum," Celetuk Hinata yang membuyarkan perhatiannya.

"Karena aku membenci _Small Giant_."

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari makhluk di depannya. "Ya, tapi kau tergoda dengan _prostat_ nya kemarin sore."

"Itu karena dia yang memulai!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan 'dia'!" Hardik Hinata kesal, "Kami orang yang sama, Bakageyama."

"Masih susah kupercaya," Tandas Kageyama denial. "Dan aku benci mendapati kenyataan kalau kalian orang yang sama."

"Seharusnya itu hal yang bagus." Perlahan, Hinata mendekat ke arahnya. Kageyama menoleh gugup. Sedikit salah tingkah saat Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Terasa manis sekali."Kau berciuman dengannya kemarin. Bahkan lebih. Semuanya. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan _Small Giant_. Yang artinya," Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu membisik lembut di telinga Kageyama, "denganku juga."

Jantungnya melompat. Rasanya seperti ada mantra sihir kuat menusuk perut dan menggerakkan seluruh sistem motoriknya untuk menyeruak ke arah Hinata. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Dia memegang erat kedua lengan Hinata dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia memekik kaget. Pandangan keduanya bertemu sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Kageyama mendekatkan wajah, mempertemukan bibir mereka secara kasar.

Dia menumpahkannya. Menuangkan semua kegusarannya selama satu tahun dalam ciuman penasarannya, rindunya, cintanya dan keinginannya untuk memiliki Hinata, dicurahkanya semua dalam perpaduan mereka. Bibir itu dilumat terlepas dan berpindah ke surai senja. Didorongnya sampai bibir mereka benar-benar menempel. Begitu erat sampai-sampai Hinata tak punya ruang untuk menarik nafas.

Dalam setiap ciuman Kageyama merasa semakin lapar. Terutama ketika Hinata membalasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Mereka beradu. Saling mengaitkan bibir dan saling mengigit. Lidah nakal mulai ikut andil dan menggoda bibir bawah Kageyama. Bukan merupakan hal yang mampu ditolaknya. Kageyama melenguh,berat _._

"Mmh…, Kau…ahmp..." Hinata bersuara di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kageyama terpaksa melepasnya, memberi waktu bicara "…kau benar-benar ... tak bisa menahannya lagi ya…"

Dia menggeleng. Hanya mampu menggeleng karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Pikirannya juga tak bisa dipakai untuk merangkai kata-kata yang benar. Baru kali ini Kageyama benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia pasti sedang tampak berantakan sekali sekarang.

Hinata tersendal sebentar sebelum Kageyama kembali melahap bibirnya. Di tengah pergelutan itu, Hinata bergerak, mengajak Kageyama untuk membaringkan diri. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Kageyama. Nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Aku…" Kageyama menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, dengan susah payah. "…Aku mencarimu…."

"Hm?" Jari lentik Hinata bergerak mempermainkan poni Kageyama yang miring oleh gravitasi. Di usapnya dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

"…Aku mencarimu sejak bangun dari koma."

"Begitukah?"

Kageyama menggangguk.

"Panggil namaku."

"Hi-Hinata."

"Kau menginginkanku? Seperti kemarin?"

Kageyama mengangguk lagi, kini lebih kencang.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirg enit. Dia berucap lembut di depan hidungnya, "Lakukan."

Kageyama tak perlu diperintah dua kali. Dia mengangkat tubuh dan kembali mencium bibir pink yang adiktif itu. Rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda daripada kemarin. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia mencicipi bibir yang sama, tapi sensasi itu benar-benar berbeda.

Hinata membalas. Tangannya menelisik masuk di antara rambut tinta cinanya. Menarik dan menekan dengan bimbang. Kageyama menurunkan badan dan bertahan dengan kedua siku. Kaki Hinata melingkar di pinggulnya. Dia melenguh dalam ciuman begitu kedua organ mereka bertemu.

Adalah Kageyama yang pertama kali melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dia memandang wajah Hinata yang bersemu kemerahan dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Kageyama berfokus menggesekkan celananya. Sengatan menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hinata mendesah panas.

"…Yama…, ah…."

"Hinata…."

Berpindah target, Kageyama memiringkan kepala untuk mengecup leher Hinata yang putih. Dijilat dan digigitnya gemas, dari leher sampai telinga. Ada sebuah bekas membiru di salah satu belakang telinganya. Bekas yang ditinggalkannya sendiri kemarin sore.

Kerongkongannya kembali serak dan tangannya gemetar. Hinata bereaksi begitu indah dan menggoda. Dia mendongak, menghela merdu dan mendesis tipis. Kewarasan Kageyama kembali buyar. Nafsunya meninggi. Dia menginginkan Hinata, benar-benar menginginkannya. Ingin menyentuhnya, mengecupnya, mengapit dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat dengan _organ_ nya.

Nama Hinata tergumam seperti mantra.

"Hinata…Hinata…."

Getar pita suara Hinata tersalur saat dia menyahut, "Kenapa kau tidak- …mhmm…tidak semanis ini kemarin?"

"Karena kau masih _Small Giant_."

"Sampai sekarang aku masih _Small Giant_ , Bakageyama."

Kageyama berdecak kesal, "Berhentilah merusak suasana."

Hinata tertawa jahil. Dia mengusap rambut Kageyama sejenak sebelum akhirnya menariknya agar menjauh dari leher.

"Duduk." Titahnya.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Kageyama menarik dirinya mundur. Hinata tersenyum dan ikut bangkit. Lalu mulai membuka kaosnya.

Nafas Kageyama tersangkut di tengah paru-paru tanpa bisa keluar. Kelopaknya melebar penuh begitu kulit putih Hinata terekspos di depannya inchi demi inchi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri yang sama sekali tak menemukan cacat di sana.

Ada semburat malu-malu yang muncul begitu di wajah Hinata begitu dia menurunkan celananya sendiri. Guratan ototyang sedari tadi merusak fokus Kageyama kini terlihat semakin antara kedua pahanya, ada bentuk valid yang menyeruak celana dalamnya, mengarah ke sang polisi. Seolah sedang menantang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menelan ludah gusar.

"Duduklah di tepi."

Hinata memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha sang Polisi. Sebuah senyuman begitu manis merekah sebelum dia mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya ke celana pendeknya.

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan. Organ Kageyama menegang penuh. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Hinata menempelkan bibir pada gundukkan itu dan bermain-main di sana. Dia tidak menjilat, juga tidak mengecup. Dia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti sedang melahap sesuatu.

"Kau boleh menyentuh kepalaku kalau kau mau." Kata Hinata sambil membuka celana Kageyama. Organ itupun segera melompat keluar, "Wow."

Nafas panas Hinata menghembus dan membuat pinggangnya serasa melompat. Mata madu itu tak berhenti memandang begitu dia mulai melarikan lidahnya di kepalanya.

"Hinata," Kageyama menarik nafas berat.

Lidah itu terasa hangat dan panas. Menari-nari nakal di lubang kencingnya, lalu berambat ke arah pangkal. Sesekali kedua kantung Kageyama diremasnya juga. Kaki Kageyama mengedik berkali-kali.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" Katanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menjelajahkan lidah, mata madu mengedip manja, "Katakan."

"Aku tidak… ngh…."

"Katakan."

Kageyama menggeleng. Bukan berarti dia tak mau. Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

Melihat itu, Hinata melepas bibir dan memandang kecut, "Katakan, idiot."

Mereka berpandangan. Hinata mengangguk-angguk yakin. Perlahan, Kageyama pun bersuara.

"A-aku…."

"Hm?" Hinata menunggu sambil menyentuh lubang Kageyama dengan jarinya memompa dengan telapaknya.

"S-su-.."

"Hah?"

" _Suck me….,_ "

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Seperti mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dia segera menggerakkan dirinya lebih dekat. Organ Kageyama diposisikan lurus dengannya dan dia pun mulai melahap.

Hampir saja Kageyama menghujamkan pinggulnya ke depan kalau dia tidak mampu mengendalikan diri. Mulut itu terasa begitu nikmat. Dia memundurkan diri sampai hampir lepas, dan mendorong lagi dengan statis. Pipi menggembung dan wajahnya merah. Tangan Kageyama merambat ke rambut berombak. Jari menancap kencang.

"Aku memikirkan ini dari dulu…" Hinata menggumam di organnya. "Aku…. Menginginkan ini darimu..." Dia tertawa gusar, lalu memompa lagi dengan terputus – putus, "Pakai mulutku sesukamu, Kageyama…"

"Ta-mmh!-tapi kau-"

Hinata memberikan isyarat meyakinkan. Tangan kiri Kageyama yang bebas diraihnya dan diletakkan di kepalanya sendiri. Lalu dengan mendadak, dia merapatkan bibir dan menghisap kencang.

Yang bersangkutan segera mendesah, berat dan panjang. Kesabarannya habis.

Dia menyerah pada Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Pegangannya mengerat konstan. Kendali dirinya sudah hampir hilang tak bersisa. Dia takkan mampu bertahan lama jika begini.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf, Hinata…."

Setelah mendengus halus, Hinata menutup mata dan bersiap. Kageyama pun mulai bergerak menggunakan bibirnya untuk memompa kejantanannya. Dia maju mundur dengan cepat namun tertahan, berkuasa atas mulut pemuda di bawahnya. Sebuah tekanan yang familiar mulai bertumpuk di pangkal organnya.

"..Mhmp-hmp.. nhggh.."

Hinata menggumam setiap Kageyama menghujam. Setipis air menggenang di maniknya yang berwarna senja.

"Kau…." Kageyama hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Kau memikirkan ini?"

Hinata menggumam sebagai jawaban. Kageyama melepasnya sejenak untuk membiarkannya bicara, "Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin merasakanmu, Kageyama."

Kageyama mempercepat gerakannya. Matanya memburam dan nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Ada kesulitan besar saat menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong terlalu keras saat dia sebentar lagi akan datang. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Hinata tersedak dan muntah- dia tidak mau itu.

"Aku akan datang…." Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dia mendesis, "Telan."

Kepala berombak menggumam sebagai tanda patuh. Tangannya yang sedari tadi entah kemana bergerak menempel di pahanya. Dia menggenggam erat. Jari menancap kencang sampai menusuk urat Kageyama. Seakan tak ingin organ Kageyama terlepas dari bibirnya.

Dan hal ini sukses membawanya ke puncak lebih cepat. Setelah bergerak beberapa kali. Dia pun meledak. Menumpahkan cairannya begitu saja ke mulut Hinata. Hinata terkejut, lalu bertahan kaku. Menunggu Kageyama mengeluarkan semua likuidnya sampai benar-benar habis.

Kepala hitam menghela berat. Sang pencuri menarik diri mundur. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat untuk menelan dengan susah payah, kemudian terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Kageyama…" Dia mendesah. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Halus namun berat. Manik madunya setengah menutup. Pipinya memerah, begitupun bibirnya.

Kageyama tidak menyadari kapan Hinata melepas celana dalamnya. Begitu dia merangkak mendekat, fabrik itu sudah tergeletak di lantai dekat mereka. Organ Hinata sudah menegak. Merah dan tampak berair. Tangannya mengepal memompa organnya sendiri. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat nafsu Kageyama melesat sekali lagi. Sebegitu cepatnya.

Dia meraih Hinata yang beringsut ke mendekat. Jemari kembali menyusup ke celah surai orange. Si pemuda bergidik. Dia bersandar di pundak Kageyama dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kageyama… Mhh…." Bisiknya sensual sekali lagi.

"Butuh bantuan?" Kageyama ikut membantu pompaan pada organnya. Hinata menarik nafas sesak dan mengangguk frustasi.

"A-aku mau kau- Ngh!"

"Ya?"

"Aku…mau… ka-kau, Kageyama."

"Berbaringlah."

Kageyama berdiri dan membuka lemari dekat mereka. Dia ingat masih menyimpan barang itu di sana. Sebuah botol pelumas yang masih tersisa setengah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tak memakainya. Hinata yang tengah berbaring telentang membuka kaki sembari menunggu. Dada Kageyama mendadak berat hanya dengan melihat itu.

Suara derit ranjang mengganggu telinga lebih dari biasanya. Surai senja tersenyum manis. Tangannya menyentuh organnya sendiri dengan jarang. Kageyama beringsut maju. Bibirnya terjatuh di lutut Hinata ketika dia mulai menggesekkan jarinya yang berpelumas di jalan masuk Hinata.

"Ngh…." Desahan halus mewarnai gerakan jari Kageyama yang mulai menyusup masuk. Hinata sempat tegang selama beberapa detik, hingga kemudian Kageyama mengusap pelan pahanya untuk membuatnya lebih rileks.

Sempit, basah dan panas. Ludah Kageyama terteguk beberapa kali tanpa sadar. Membayangkan organnya yang masuk ke dalam lubang itu membuat kesabarannya hampir habis. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, dia gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki begitu seluruh jari Kageyama sudah masuk.

"Hinata?"

"Mhh…." Surai senja mengangguk cepat, "Lanjutkan."

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Hinata mulai kacau. Dia menggigit bibir dan melenguh setiap Kageyama menggerakkan jarinya ke atas. Dia menjelajah. Mencari-cari titik di sana. Hingga….

" _Ah!_ " Tubuh itu menegang sejenak. Tampaknya Kageyama berhasil menemukannya. Karena sewaktu dia mencoba menyentuh titik itu lagi,

" _Hy-ah!_ "

"Di sana?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Kageyama pun menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk memberi sentuhan lebih. Dan cara itu berhasil. Karena Hinata mulai gemetaran dan menggeliat gusar. Kedua jemari Kageyama pun digerakan maju mundur dengan cepat. Sedangkan tangan satunya yang bebas kembali meraih pelumas dan memompa organ kejantanan Hinata. Suara basah yang membuatnya gerah mengalun dari sana.

"Ka-Kageya-Ah!"

Kageyama beringsut ke depan untuk mengapresiasi wajah Hinata yang sedang mendesah nikmat. Nafas hangat manusia di bawahnya terhembus dan tertarik cepat, seiring dengan Kageyama memompa organnya. Jari ketiga masuk, Hinata menggeliat. Kageyama menyendalkan pundak.

"Kau tampak menyukainya, boke."

Hinata kembali mengangguk tanpa bisa bicara. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus. Mulutnya membuka dan jarinya meremas sprei dengan gemetar dan kacau.

Kageyama menaikkan ritme gerakannya. Desahan si bocah pun meninggi. Dia berkali-kali menggerakkan ketika jarinya ke arah titik Hinata hingga dia kehabisan nafas.

"Tu-Ah!- Lepas. Aku akan-aku-"

"Keluarkan."

"Tidak mau." Dia menggeleng spontan, "Aku-Ah! – aku tidak - tidakmau keluar tanpamu."

Dengan itu, Kageyama menarik diri. Diambilnya pelumasnya lagi dan menuangkannya ke atas organnya. Diusap sebentar untuk meratakan cairan yang menetes tak beraturan. Dia harus mencuci spreinya setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu akan kumulai." Kata Kageyama yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata.

Hinata meremas lengan kiri Kageyama yang sedang bertumpu saat dia mendorong organnya. Remasan itu begitu erat sampai-sampai kukunya terasa menancap di tulang. Kageyama menahan nafas. Sedikit demi sedikit dia masuk ke dalam Hinata. Lingkaran otot menjepitnya erat. Paha Hinata berubah kaku.

"Ka— _Ah_ —,"

"…Ngh! Sial…"

Punggung Hinata melengkung dan membuat organnya semakin tersentak ke dalam. Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

"Ma-masih banyak?"

"Ti-nggal sedikit lagi…" Kageyama mendorong organnya sekali lagi, "…sudah…."

"Bagus.…" Hinata tersenyum ketika Kageyama mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat, "Tunggu sebentar."

Kageyama menurut dan bergerak mendekat. Dikecupnya kening berair itu. Beberapa helai rambut orange menempel di sana. Hinata kembali mengembangkan senyumnya yang berbaris rapi dan putih. Sial, Kageyama ingin sekali bergerak.

"Aku berharap kau akan semanis ini saat aku kembali menjadi _Small Giant_."

"Butuh waktu." Kageyama mendengus sekali lagi mendengar nama yang dibencinya, Hinata tersendal.

"Biasakan dirimu, Bakageyama."Dia memakai nada yang sama dengan yang biasa dipakai _Small Giant_. Surah hitam berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Boleh aku bergerak?"

"Pelan." Kageyama memberi sinyal mengerti dan mulai membetulkan posisinya agar mereka berdua nyaman. Dia menyelipkan bantal di bawah pinggul Hinata dan mulai bergerak. Pelan, sesuai yang dimintanya, "Ah-Y- _ah_. Ya…. begitu. Lagi-ngh!"

"Hinata…."Dia menunduk dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Kecepatan pinggulnya bertambah.

Rasanya begitu nikmat. Otot Hinata menjepit organnya dengan begitu rapat. Walaupun mereka baru saja melakukannya kemarin sore, tapi jepitan Hinata masih mampu membuat seluruh nafasnya habis tak tersisa. Sang lawan melengkungkan punggung setiap dia mendorong pinggul. Tarikan pelan dan dorongan yang cepat. Hinata menyukainya, terlihat dari remasan tangannya yang mengerat pada sprei.

"Ah-Ah! Lagi-ah! Yama-"

Sprei ranjangnya sudah begitu berantakan dan basah. Mereka bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan bantal yang terbuang ke kanan dan kiri. Hinata terlentang sedikit ke pinggir. Bukan jadi masalah, karena masing-masing dari mereka sedang menikmati perpaduan itu.

Jari Hinata terangkat ke hadapannya.

"Ci-Ah! Cium…."

Ketika Kageyama mendekat, gerakannya memelan. Dia membuang bantal yang baru saja diselipkan ke sembarang arah agar mereka mampu meraih diri. Begitu kepala Kageyama ada di jarak jangkau Hinata, dia segera ditarik dan bibir mereka bertemu dengan panas.

Sebenarnya Kageyama bisa saja menahan diri. Bisa saja dia mengontrol gerakkannya kalau saja Hinata tidak memulai. Tetapi kedua lengan kurus itu mengapit kepalanya erat sampai dia tidak bisa lepas. Gerakkan pinggulnya berubah cepat berlawanan dengan tarikan Kageyama. Cepat dan nakal. Pinggul itu seakan menolak dan menarik organnya secara otomatis. Alhasil, Kageyama pun ikut lepas kendali.

"Ah! Hmp! Mhh-" Keduanya sama-sama melahap dengan lapar. Lidah mereka berpaut rapat dan lama. Ada cairan mengalir dari ujung bibir Hinata, entah milik siapa. Pinggul mereka bergerak semakin cepat. Suara basah dan dihasilkan oleh aktivitas mereka membuat Kageyama semakin gelisah.

Lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin, dia menyerah. Hinata berhasil mengangkat nafsunya hingga mencapai puncak. Di tengah jepitan tangan Hinata yang tak mau melepasnya, dia mengangkat pinggulnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram paha Hinata. Dan dia mulai memompa dengan cepat, lebih cepat timbang sebelumnya.

" _Hyah!-_ " Ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja, Hinata mendongak, "Ah!-Ah! Kage-kau terlalu- cepa- _hah_!"

"Ini salahmu-" Kageyama menyusupkan kepala ke leher Hinata, menggigit dengan ganas, "Kau yang me _-_ memaksaku begini."

Pegangan surai jeruk terlepas. Ia jatuh ke atas bantal. Badan Hinata tersentak-sentak seiring dengan hujaman Kageyama.

"Aku-aku mau keluar-ah! Ah!"

"Aku juga-."

Kageyama menaikkan tensi sekali lagi. Menghujam Hinata dengan organnya sampai yang bersangkutan kesulitan bernafas. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk akhirnya, gerakan keduanya terputus-putus, lalu menumpahkan hasrat mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama melihat Hinata membetulkan kuncir rambutnya – lebih tepatnya, _wig_ nya. Sebuah _dress peach_ tanpa lengan tergantung di hanger. _Dress_ yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk menyamar pada pameran kemarin. Dia tinggal memakainya untuk menjadikan diri seperti wanita sesungguhnya.

Kageyama bermaksud mengunjungi Sugawara hari ini. Rekan rambut abu-abunya itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kejadian kemarin. Dan Hinata bersikeras untuk ikut.

"Kau bisa jadi laki-laki saja." Kata Kageyama yang heran dengan Hinata yang sedang mengaplikasikan maskara ke bulu matanya dengan begitu lihai, lalu berkedip lentik. Apa benar dia orang sama dengan yang menghajar lima orang pelaku pengroyokkan Kageyama waktu itu?

"Tidak mau." Balas Hinata sambil memberikan lipstik padanya. Dia menutup mata dan menghadapkan diri ke arah Kageyama.

"A-apa?"

"Pakaikan." Dia mengetuk bibirnya pelan. Terlihat empuk sekali saat jari itu bersentuhan dengan kulit. Menarik keinginan Kageyama untuk mengecupnya.

"Kau janji untuk memberitahukan di mana semua perhiasan yang kau curi berada."

"Dengan imbalan kau akan bekerja untukku nanti."

"Aku tidak ingin kerja sama itu terlalu mencurigakan dan mengancam pekerjaanku, mengerti?" Katanya sambil mulai mengoleskan pemerah itu ke bibirnya.

"Mmm." Gumamnya mengiyakan.

"Apa semua batu yang kau curi masih ada?"

Mata itu membuka. Kageyama melepaskannya sejenak karena melihat dia bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau pikir aku menjualnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hal apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pencuri kalau bukan menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang?"

Hinata mengerjap sebentar. Lalu mengangguk-angguk dan menutup mata lagi. "Begitu ya? Baguslah."

"Hah?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, Kageyama-kun. Cepat pakaikan."

Kageyama menggerutu. Sepertinya dia memang harus bersabar untuk ini.

Mereka berangkat lima belas menit kemudian. Hinata sudah berdandan begitu cantik dan menggelendot manja ke lengan Kageyama sepanjang perjalanan. Mau tidak mau wajah Kageyama memerah seperi kepiting rebus. Dia malu begitu para anggota polisi lain yang juga sedang berkunjung mulai menyoraki dan meledeknya 'ternyata begitu ya Kageyama-kun?', 'selamat ya Kageyama', 'Ciee cantik juga' dan 'bergerak diam-diam nih ye'. Dan Hinata, dengan genitnya melambai ke arah mereka.

"Hentikan, boke." Bisiknya sinis.

"Tidak mau." Bukannya melepaskan diri, bocah satu itu malah semakin mengapitnya. "Aku sudah berjuang dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkanmu kok."

Kageyama mengumpat. Bukan mengumpat pada Hinata, bukan juga pada para anggota polisi yang menyorakinya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Mengumpat karena bisa-bisanya dia _bahagia_ saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Bodoh sekali.

Sugawara sedang duduk sambil mengunyah buah saat Kageyama dan Hinata masuk. Pria itu terdiam sebentar melihat keduanya bergandengan, lalu membentuk 'o' dengan mulutnya. Senyumnya mengembang drastis.

"Halo, Kageyama." Sapanya hangat, seperti biasa.

"Sugawara-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kageyama menunduk sejenak lalu menaruh bingkisannya ke atas meja.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Terutama setelah melihatmu hari ini." Katanya kemudian tertawa. Kageyama segera kembali melepuh.

"He-hentikan itu, Sugawara-san."

"Aku sempat khawatir kau akan sendirian sampai tua." Senpai berambuut abu-abu itu cekikikan sambil mengisyaratkan tangan ke arah Hinata, "Perkenalkan dia padaku."

"Ehm. Ya. Tentu." Katanya gugup, "Hinata ini Sugawara-san. Sugawara-san, ini Hinata."

Keduanya sama-sama menunduk, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Baru kemarin!" Belum sempat Kageyama menjawab, Hinata sudah bercicit riang di sampingnya.

"Oh-"

"Hinata!"

"Kenapa? Kita memang baru jadian kemarin, bukan?"

"Oh, jadi kau gagal mendapatkan _Small Giant_ tapi berhasil mendapatkan yang lain ya?" Sugawara kembali meledeknya.

"Bukan- aku tidak-"Jawabnya terputus karena salah tingkah. Rasanya dia ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai seperti Sugawara kemarin.

Selanjutnya, percakapan ringan sampai serius mewarnai pertemuan mereka. Hinata yang (pura-pura) tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memperhatikan dan menjawab asal saja (yang selanjutnya berkali-kali dapat omelan dari Kageyama). Sugawara mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Begitu dia sadar, hidungnya sudah penuh air dan terbatuk di dalam mobil ambulan. Penyelidikan tentang pelaku pengeboman itu juga masih belum terpecahkan. Kalaupun ada, masih terlalu dini untuk mengambil kesimpulan.

Mereka mengalami jalan buntu. Baik Kageyama dan mungkin saja, Hinata juga.

"Aku lapar." Celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Oh benar ini sudah tengah hari."Sugawara melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas mereka. "Belilah makanan."

"Akan kubelikan." Kageyama berdiri dan menepuk kepala Hinata, dia butuh udara segar. "Ayo, Hinata."

"Aku ingin di sini."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin di sini, Kageyama. Sugawara-san orang yang menyenangkan, aku ingin bicara lebih banyak padanya."

Kageyama mengkerutkan kening tidak yakin, tapi Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Sugawara. Tidak, Hinata bukan penyamar selemah itu. Mungkin dia sedang mencari informasi. Sugawara-lah sumber informasi terbaik yang mereka punya, karena sudah berhadapan dengan mereka secara langsung. Dan Hinata ada di pihaknya saat ini. Mari lihat selihai apa dia dalam memburu informasi.

Kageyama mengiyakan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sugawara, sang sumber data yang akan digalinya secara dalam. Dia tidak tahu, juga tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa setelah beberapa langkah dia pergi, Hinata dan Sugawara memulai percakapan mereka _sendiri_.

"Nampaknya kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Yap, Kageyama sudah jadi bagian dari tim kita, Sugawara-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Note: chapter ini harusnya bukan diberi nama chapter 4, tapi chapter purnu (yha).


	5. Chapter 5

_Langkah yang dipilih Hinata Shouyou hari ini disebabkan oleh tragedi lima belas tahun yang lalu._

 _Hinata Shouyou lahir dari keluarga terpandang. Keluarganya terkenal sebagai keluarga miliyader selama 5 generasi. Ayah Shouyou pun begitu, namanya sudah begitu besar dan tersohor di seluruh prefektur Fukuoka– atau mungkin di seluruh pulau Kyushu._

 _Dia dan Sugawara Koushi adalah saudara sepupu. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah menemani keluarganya selama berpuluh tahun, keluarga Sugawara juga memiliki andil besar dalam kesuksesan para penerus Hinata. Si kecil Sugawara Koushi pun menjadi teman akrab Hinata Shouyou sejak mereka masih belia. Tentunya dia juga tahu tentang segala-seluk beluk kekayaan keluarga Hinata._

 _Masalah ini bermulai dari kegemaran ayah Shouyou yang begitu mewah, yakni mengoleksi batu permata yang bernilai tinggi. Dimulai sejak Shouyou masih dalam kandungan, ia mulai mengumpulkan batu-batu tersebut sebagai koleksi pribadinya – dan sebagai wujud kebanggaannya sebagai keluarga bernama._

 _Dia sering memamerkan koleksi itu ke kerabat apabila perkumpulan keluarga besar sedang diadakan. Hal ini tentunya mengundang ketidaksukaan dari anggota yang lain, tidak, bahkan sang istri pun kerab kali menasehati suaminya. Tapi angin lalu akan tetap jadi angin lalu. Kalimat macam apapun tak pernah mempan untuk kepala keluarga Hinata itu._

 _Dan semuanya bermula dari saat Shouyou berusia 8 tahun._

 _Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, perkumpulan keluarga diadakan di kediaman keluarga Hinata. Dan sama dengan pertemuan yang lain, ayah Shouyou dengan bangganya memamerkan batu permata koleksinya di depan kerabat-kerabatnya. Sebenarnya, Shouyou kecil tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan masalah ini, dan memang bukan saatnya dia memikirkannya. Shouyou masih begitu belia. Tugasnya hanya bermain dan bercanda dengan sepupu terdekatnya selama pertemuan berlangsung. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pandangan mata sinis dan jijik para paman dan bibinya tetap membuatnya khawatir._

 _Dan hari itu, ketakutannya terbukti. Setelah perkumpulan keluarga selesai, tiga batu ayah Hinata menghilang dari tempatnya._

 _Tak urung, sang ayah pun murka. Dia kembali memanggil semua kerabatnya untuk datang dan memaksa mereka mengakui siapa yang telah mengambil batu itu. Tuduh menuduh pun dimulai. Semua saling menuding, saling menentang, dan saling menghujat. Satu persatu keburukan yang sudah disembunyikan lama terkuak dan kebencian memuncak seperti gunung. Dan senjata tajam pun terhunus ke tubuh mereka satu demi satu._

 _Malam itu berakhir menjadi tragedi berdarah yang menewaskan banyak orang, termasuk kedua orang tua Shouyou dan Koushi. Para pelayan terlambat menghentikan mereka. Tujuh nyawa sudah melayang. Hanya tinggal dua orang yang tersisa, yang selanjutnya mendekam di penjara dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar._

 _Semenjak saat itu, Shouyou kecil yang beranjak dewasa dengan beranggapan bahwa batu permata adalah barang berbahaya. Barang yang akan mengundang tragedi yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Dan pada saat itulah Shouyou, dibantu oleh sang sepupu Sugawara Koushi, bertekad untuk mencuri semua batu permata yang ada di Jepang. Menyembunyikannya dari dunia. Dan mencegah bencana yang dimulai oleh keserakahan dan kedengkian manusia._

 **Jewel and Kiss!**

Part 5

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_

.

.

 _Enjoy_

 _Hinata menjadi seperti ini bukanlah tanpa latihan. Juga bukan tanpa penghalang._

 _Kakek Ukai, salah satu bodyguard yang sudah mengabdi cukup lama pada keluarga Hinata adalah rumah yang ditujunya untuk berlatih ilmu bela diri. Bukan hal yang disetujui begitu saja oleh sang kakek, terutama begitu dia tahu apa tujuan Hinata._

 _Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Dia diam-diam berlatih dengan mengikuti anak-anak perguruan itu sembari terus meminta. Dia bersujud, meyakinkan sang kakek untuk melatihnya. Terus-menerus. Selama satu setengah tahun lamanya. Hingga sang kakek mulai lelah karena Hinata tak kunjung menyerah._

" _Aku akan melatihmu. Dengan catatan, waktumu hanya delapan tahun. Dan saat ujian akhir datang, kau sudah harus setara dengan para murid yang belajar selama 10 tahun."_

" _Dan juga, jika kau melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan, maka aku sendirilah yang akan menghentikanmu."_

 _Itu syarat yang berat. Hinata tahu itu. Tapi hanya itulah kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Maka tanpa ragu pun ia menyetujui. Dengan itu, Hinata kecil mulai berlatih keras. Lebih keras dari pada yang lain. Lebih berat dari semua yang ada di perguruan itu._

 _Sedangkan Sugawara belajar giat. Dia akan menjadi polisi. Itu cita-citanya dan juga salah satu bagian rencananya dengan Hinata. Dengan menjadi polisi, dia bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam sistem keamanan negara. Dan dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata memulai 'karir'nya dengan mencoba mencuri barang-barang kecil di lingkungannya sendiri. Sugawara memberinya target barang untuk dicuri dan menentukan berapa batas waktu yang dimiliki Hinata sampai mendapatkan barang itu. Dimulai dari lipstik milik tetangga, cangkir di sebuah kantor perbankan, sampai sebuah kalung emas kecil di toko perhiasan (tentunya semuanya dikembalikan lagi oleh mereka)._

 _Batu berlian pertama dicurinya sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, setelah keduanya pindah ke prefektur Miyagi yang damai. Semula, kartu pengumuman pencuriannya hanyalah dianggap mainan orang iseng. Tidak masalah, pikir Hinata maupun Sugawara. Ini akan mempermudah langkah mereka. Toh nanti para polisi itu juga akan tahu, seberapa serius aksi mereka untuk menyembunyikan semua batu permata yang ada di Jepang._

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, nama_ The Small Giant _pun menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Keduanya sengaja memamerkan nama_ The Small Giant _tinggi-tinggi agar para pencuri lain sadar bahwa mereka tak akan punya kesempatan. Hinata dan Sugawara tak akan pernah membiarkan batu-batu itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah._

 _Tak lama setelah debutnya dimulai, nama_ The Small Giant _sudah berhasil merampas perhatian semua saluran pertelevisian di Jepang. Setiap dia beraksi, selalu ada puluhan wartawan yang meliput baik itu dari darat maupun udara. Dia membesar. Namanya disebut di mana-mana. Banyak yang membencinya banyak juga yang menjadi penggemarnya._

 _Tak jarang pasukan-pasukan khusus diturunkan hanya untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi baginya mereka semua hanyalah ikan teri. Tidak ada yang mampu mengejar, apalagi menangkap. Hinata bisa lepas semudah belut dalam genggaman._

 _Hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut tinta cina itu muncul._

 _Dua tahun yang lalu, pemuda itu dipindahtugaskan ke Karasuno. Hinata sudah biasa dikejar oleh armada negara seperti mobil polisi sampai helikopter. Tapi mereka hanya mampu menjangkaunya sampai jalan besar. Begitu Hinata sudah memutuskan melesat melalui gang-gang sempit, artinya mereka sedang mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami._

 _Tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu. Dia berlari. Benar-benar berlari dengan kedua kaki untuk mengejarnya. Melesat menaiki tangga, melompati pagar, dan menerjang sempitnya gang demi bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Dia berwajah tampan, berpostur tegap, dan bergerak dengan gesit. Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menunjukkan sebuah kesungguhan yang besar. Dia mengerahkan semua tenaganya. Sampai matanya terlihat benar-benar lelah dan separuh seragamnya basah oleh peluh._

 _Kageyama Tobio. Itulah namanya._

 _Meskipun dia masih bukan tandingan Hinata sama sekali, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya polisi yang bisa mengejar Hinata sampai sejauh itu. Pada pertemuan perdana mereka Hinata memang berhasil mencuri ciumannya tanpa kesulitan. Tapi tak diragukan lagi, pemuda ini akan terus menghantuinya sampai dia bisa menangkap Hinata._

" _Sugawara-san." Hinata menghubungi Sugawara setelah pemuda itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

" _Hinata? Kau dimana?"_

" _Aku ada di salah satu gang di daerah Wakano 3 Chome."_

" _Ah dekat dari sini."_

" _Hei Sugawara-san."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa pemuda ini polisi pindahan?"_

" _Pemu-oh maksudmu Kageyama? Kalian berhadapan?"_

" _Dia gigih sekali. Dia berhasil mengejarku sampai sini."_

 _Sugawara mendesah lemah, "Ternyata kesungguhannya memang tidak main-main. Dia akan jadi kesulitan besar bagi kita."_

 _Hinata menyisihkan sejumput rambut Kageyama Tobio yang menutupi dahinya. Jemarinya mengelus wajahnya yang menawan. "Sugawara-san, apa kita bisa menjadikan dia milik kita?"_

" _Eh?! Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin melawannya."_

 _Sugawara terdengar terkejut, "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!"_

" _Aku…jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata mencintai Kageyama, mengaguminya, dan memujanya._

 _Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan cinta. Rasanya menyiksa sekaligus menyenangkan. Pemuda polisi itu berhasil merampas seluruh isi otaknya selama beberapa bulan. Rasanya menjengkelkan. Tapi begitu dia melihat Kageyama di manapun itu, rasanya menyenangkan._

 _Hinata sering bertanya pada Sugawara tentang kegiatan Kageyama di sekitar hari itu. Bahkan sering memaksa Sugawara untuk mengambil fotonya diam-diam. Dia menyukainya, menyukai setiap jengkal dari kulitnya, setiap helai dari rambutnya, dan setiap warna pada matanya._

 _Kageyama jarang tersenyum. Itu adalah fakta pertama yang Hinata tahu. Pemuda itu adalah tipikal pemuda serius yang punya gaya hidup yang – mungkin akan – membosankan kalau Hinata yang melaksanakannya. Waktu pertama kali Hinata menguntitnya sampai ke apartemen, Hinata sampai dibuat heran dengan betapa 'sepi' kamar tidurnya, sementara itu, tempat tidurnya sendiri penuh dengan barang warna-warni (yang hampir selalu tidak berguna) yang asal dia beli begitu dia tertarik saat melihatnya._

 _Sugawara bilang kalau Kageyama juga punya masalah dengan hubungan sosial. Dia memang tipe pemimpin, tapi bukan jenis yang bisa membaur. Beberapa orang yang membenci sifatnya memanggilnya 'raja', karena hanya suruhan yang mampu ia lontarkan saat sedang bertugas. Padahal tidak seperti itu, Hinata yakin tidak seperti itu. Dia selalu beringsut kikuk dalam percakapan santai, yang artinya, bukan berarti dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia hanya tidak_ bisa _._

 _Hinata melihat sisi yang berbeda saat bersama Kageyama Tobio. Sisi serius yang menunjukkan kegigihan. Matanya memandang tajam. Berwarna biru gelap, seperti dasar laut. Mungkin dia memang bisa menenggelamkanmu begitu saja bila kau memandangnya cukup lama._

 _Dan Hinata jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada sisi tersebut._

 _Atau mungkin sisi yang lain._

 _Atau mungkin semuanya._

 _Dan setahun yang lalu, tragedi itu datang._

 _Waktu itu, Hinata tak sengaja melihat Kageyama berjalan keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Untung benar di siang bolong dapat pemandangan indah: Kageyama yang sedang memakai baju kasual, terlihat jauh lebih segar dan tampan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kepala jeruk pun memutuskan menguntitnya._

 _Hinata melompat ke atas gedung untuk mengikuti. Hal yang sebenarnya cukup beresiko di siang bolong begini. Terutama saat ini Hinata sedang dalam wujud aslinya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, 'rezeki' satu ini adalah si nomor satu yang harus dikejar._

 _Hinata melihatnya berjalan malas sambil menunduk. Di tangan kanannya tergantung sebuah plastik putih yang tampak terisi sedikit. Mungkin hanya keperluan hidup sehari-hari, pikir Hinata. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah celah gedung yang sempit._

 _Kening orange berkerut. Kageyama yang sedari tadi terlihat malas mendadak memasang muka serius dan berlari ke arah celah gedung tersebut. Hinata yang penasaran pun ikut mendekat. Dan apa yang ditemuinya kemudian membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti._

 _Hinata melihat pemuda pujaannya terbaring di tanah. Darah mengalir di sekelilingnya. Itu darah Kageyama. Ada lima orang di sekeliling yang masing-masing membawa senjata tajam dan sebuah batang besi yang panjang. Pemuda itu tak berdaya, tapi masih sadar. Hinata segera mengingat tentang kasus terror pembunuhan polisi yang diceritakan Sugawara padanya. Dan ini mereka, berniat membunuh Kageyama._

 _Dia melompat turun dengan meneriakkan nama Kageyama sekencang-kencangnya. Lima orang yang ada di sana dihajarnya habis-habisan. Hampir saja ia membunuh salah satunya kalau tidak ingat pesan kakek Ukai waktu itu. Dia berlari menyeruak ke arah Kageyama dan mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkuan. Air mata mengalir deras dari bola matanya._

 _Tidak boleh, Kageyama tidak boleh mati. Kageyama tidak boleh mati. Kageyama tidak boleh mati._

 _Dia berteriak ke arah jalan, memohon kepada siapapun yang lewat untuk mendekat. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu, meminta kepada siapapun yang ada di sana untuk menolong Kageyama. Menolong pemuda tercintanya yang nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk._

 _Setelah itu, kelima pelaku terror itu ditangkap. Kageyama berhasil selamat berkat Hinata. Hinata menangis bahagia dan segera memeluk Sugawara saat sepupunya itu memberitahunya._

" _Dia mencarimu."_

" _Hah? Mencariku?"_

 _Sugawara mengangguk, "Dia mencari orang yang menolongnya."_

" _Jangan memberitahunya."_

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu. Untuk soal kapan kau menunjukkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya, kuserahkan padamu sepenuhnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hinata benar-benar serius dengan Kageyama Tobio, ya?" Tanya Yachi, si gadis mungil yang bekerja di kedai milik kelompok Hinata dan Sugawara sebagai pelayan.

"Mhm." Hinata mengangguk yakin, "Aku yakin kita bisa mengandalkannya."

Kedai itu sepi. Hanya ada dia, Yachi-san, dan sang koki Yamaguchi yang tampak penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan Hinata dengan Kageyama. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ruang kosong antara sembilan dan sepuluh. Setengah sepuluh pagi, jarang ada orang ke kedai mereka pada jam itu.

"Apa dia sebegitu hebatnya?" Yamaguchi beringsut membetulkan tempat duduknya.

"Dia benar-benar hebat!" Puji Hinata gembira. "Dia seperti ujian dan godaan di saat yang sama." Kedua manusia polos di depannya membentuk bibir dengan huruf "o" kagum.

Yamaguchi Tadashi dan Yachi Hitoka, dua teman Hinata yang ditemuinya kebetulan saat keduanya sedang dalam kesulitan. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata pernah menolong hidup mereka. Mereka hampir saja tertabrak kendaraan pengangkut minyak yang mengalami rem blong. Hinata melompat menerjang keduanya dan mengangkat mereka pergi cukup jauh sebelum mobil itu meledak. Keduanya selamat, begitu pun sang sopir yang Hinata pandu untuk melompat jauh sebelum mobil itu menabrak. Dan setelah kejadian itu, keduanya bersikeras untuk mengabdi pada Hinata – yang masih berkostum _Small Giant_ \- dalam bentuk apapun.

Karena pada saat itu Hinata dan Sugawara hanya mampu bergantung pada gaji Sugawara saja, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mendirikan kedai sebagai tambahan penghasilan. Untung punya untung mereka juga jadi punya tempat khusus untuk membicarakan aksi _The Small Giant_ selanjutnya _._ Yamaguchi dan Hinata bekerja di belakang, sedangkan Yachi mengurus bagian dibantu oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya, mantan teman seperguruannya yang mendukung aksi Hinata seratus persen, grup bertopengkan kedai itu pun tercipta. Solid, tersembunyi dan terencana dengan sempurna.

"Dia akan ke sini?" tanya Yachi-san.

"Iya sebentar lagi. Sugawara-san yang mengajaknya. Tapi dia masih belum tahu kalau Sugawara-san juga bagian dari kita."

"Lalu dengan apa Sugawara-san mengajaknya ke sini?"

"Hmm, mentraktirnya makanan, mungkin. Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak makanan gratis."

Suara pintu terdengar bahkan sebelum Hinata menutup bibirnya. Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan, menunggu.

"Aku tidak pernah makan ke daerah sini."

"Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini, sekali-kali."

Benar saja. Itu suara Kageyama dan Sugawara. Hinata segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah depan.

"Tapi Kageyama, sebelum aku mengajakmu makan, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf? Maaf soal apa?"

"Sugawara-san! Kageyama!" Hinata – yang sedang dalam wujud _The Small Giant_ dari atas sampai bawah – melompat keluar. Keduanya menoleh dan memberi reaksi yang berbeda. Sugawara tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ketika Hinata mendekat, sedangkan Kageyama terpaku, mata terbuka lebar-selebarnya-lebar.

"Eh? Hi-Hinata?"

Jemari putih Sugawara mengelus kepalanya. Mereka berpandangan lalu menoleh bersamaan ke arah Kageyama, yang kini sedang terlihat syok.

"Minta maaf karena selama ini aku menyembunyikan fakta kalau Hinata," Sugawara terhenti begitu Hinata melepaskan diri dan bergerak melingkarkan lengan di pinggul Kageyama, yang bersangkutan hanya membeku di posisinya, "Hinata adalah sepupuku."

"E-eh….?"

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note : yha chapter ini dikit ya wwww

makasihh sekali buat yang setia baca ffnya primmm I love you all 'cipok satu satu


	6. Chapter 6

"Tu-tunggu." Kageyama mengkerutkan alis tajam-tajam, "Apa-apa maksudnya ini?"

"Seperti yang tadi Sugawara-san bilang, Kageyama." Hinata yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya menyahut, Kageyama segera memutar pandangan, "Kami adalah sepupu. Aku dan Sugawara-san."

Mata _blueberry_ menatap Sugawara lekat-lekat, mencari sebuah kepastian. Dia berharap telinganya sedang bermasalah atau bagaimana. Tapi pandangannya dibalas oleh senyuman lembut, seperti biasa. Biasanya Kageyama selalu suka pada senyuman menenangkan itu, tapi kali ini berbanding terbalik. Karena menunjukkan bahwa ini tidak main-main. Emosinya langsung naik begitu saja.

"Tapi-tapi Sugawara-san," Kepala raven menggeleng tak percaya, "Kami semua mempercayaimu! Sawamura-san, Azumane-san, Ennoshita-san dan yang lain."

"Aku tahu itu,"Jawabnya santai, "Ada baiknya kau dengarkan kami dulu."

"Sugawara-san sadar atau tidak kalau kau bekerja sama dengan dia!?" Tanyanya keras sambil meronta dari Hinata sampai lepas dan menunjuknya.

"Duduk dulu."

"Jawab aku Sugawara-san!"

"Duduk."

"Sugawara-san!"

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk, Kageyama!"

"JAWAB AKU DU-"

Segala kalimat Kageyama terpotong begitu saja begitu Hinata mendaratkan sebuah tamparan kencang pada pipi Kageyama. Cukup kencang untuk membuat suaranya memecah seluruh ruangan. Semua orang langsung terdiam seketika itu juga. Ketika Kageyama menoleh, dia menemukan sebuah pandangan dingin datang dari mata sang _kekasih_. Dia menatap lurus ke arah Kageyama. Tajam, tanpa ada rasa ragu sama sekali.

Lidah Kageyama segera berubah kaku. Pandangan itu jauh, jauh lebih dingin dari yang pernah selama ini dia lihat.

"Bagaimana Sugawara-san akan menjawab kalau kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan satupun perkataannya?"

Hinata berbicara dengan suara yang begitu tenang.

"Duduk, Kageyama."

Kageyama segera terdiam. Dia memandang ke arah manusia-manusia di depannya,terutama Sugawara, dengan gugup. Akhirnya dengan ragu dan kaku Kageyama menurut. Dia duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Sugawara terlihat tersenyum kembali. Dia pun ikut duduk dan selanjutnya disusul oleh Hinata, tepat di sebelah Kageyama.

"Yamaguchi." Sugawara berbicara dengan salah seorang pelayan yang ada di sana. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan jerawat di pipinya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dan membalik tulisan 'Open' di jendela menjadi 'Close'.

"Apa minuman kesukaan Kageyama, Hinata?" tanyanya. Kageyama mengkerutkan alis dengan segera.

Hinata di sampingnya tersenyum lebar, "Beri dia susu hangat yang manis!"

Pemuda bernama Yamaguchi itu mengangguk dan dia masuk ke dalam ruangan, mungkin dapur. Disusul seorang gadis mungil yang sedari tadi ada di sana bersama mereka.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangannya melembut. Lalu, sebuah kecupan kilat datang dari sang pencuri, mendarat di pipi yang sama dengan yang tadi ditamparnya.

"Dengarkan kami baik-baik, oke?" Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Sugawara-san akan menceritakan semuanya."

Sang polisi terdiam. Dia menatap Sugawara yang ternyata juga sedang balik menatapnya. Dia kembali menelan ludah, menimbang sejenak, lalu mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Baik. Maaf. Tolong, ceritakan semuanya."

 **Jewel and Kiss!**

Part 6

Police!Kageyama x PhantomThief!Hinata

Original story: Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _Primroselin_ _a_

.

.

 _Enjoy_

Kageyama melepas udara yang ia tahan selama beberapa saat. Matanya memandang penuh ke arah Sugawara yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menceritakannya. Secara keseluruhan.

"Itu... benar?" Kageyama mempertanyakannya pada Hinata, dan disambut anggukan pelan oleh si kepala berombak.

"Kami tahu kau menganggap kami egois." Kata Sugawara yang disambut oleh diamnya Kageyama karena dia tidak salah.

"Kami tak menyesal. Kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan." Sambung Hinata.

Kageyama tak berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, _tidak tahu_ harus berkata apa. Otaknya yang masih bisa berpikir jernih tetap menganggap ini salah, karena memang ini hanyalah berawal dari keinginan pribadi keduanya. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya melawan, ia ingin membenarkan tindakan mereka.

Keempat manusia di depannya sedang menunggu sadar dia memainkan bibir sambil menatap susu gelasnya yang sudah berkurang setengah. Dia bingung.

"Berlian-berlian itu masih ada?"

"Ada," Hinata menyahut cepat.

"Semua?"

"Semua."

"Buat aku percaya."

Kepala yang sedang bersemir hitam itu mengangguk, "Yachi-san, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?"

Yachi, seseorang yang dimaksud, mengangguk dan berdiri. Kageyama hampir tidak mempercayai hadirnya seorang gadis imut nan mungil di kelompok mengerikan ini. Dia lebih pendek dari Hinata, bahkan lebih pendek dari semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya di kisaran umur yang sama. Tapi dia terlihat begitu nyaman. Tak ada raut wajah tertekan atau paksaan. Dia tampak bekerja di sekeliling mereka dengan _bahagia_.

Dia berjalan ke arah lemari piring di kedai itu dan meraih salah satu piring yang berbaris di sana. Dipegangnya piring itu dengan kedua tangan pada sisi yang berlawanan, lalu membuat gerakan berputar yang berlawanan dengan jarum jam.

Lemari piring bergeser begitu Yachi melepas piringnya. Rahang Kageyama membuka meninggikan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu di bawah lemari. Yachi menggeser plang kayu di lantai hingga muncul sebuah lubang menganga dari bawah.

"Jalan masuk ke arah semua berlian itu berada." Sugawara menerangkan bahkan sebelum Kageyama bertanya. "Ayo."

Senyum Hinata merekah lebar. Dia segera berlari riang menyusul Kageyama dan Sugawara. Dia melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Kageyama, berkata pelan pada pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Di sana ada kotak khusus yang kusediakan untuk batu-batu tertentu. Mereka kupisahkan. Coba nanti kau hitung berlian di kotak itu nanti." Katanya.

Kedua alis Kageyama menyatu, "Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Ada apa dengan batu-batu itu?"

Bocah itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Kageyama, "Itu adalah batu-batu yang kucuri sejak bertemu denganmu. Hitung dan hasilnya sama dengan berapa kali aku mencuri ciuman darimu."

Dan muka Kageyama berakhir seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menjauhkan muka Hinata dengan telapak tangan hingga pemuda cantik itu cekikikan.

Sebuah tangga batu menjadi alas kaki mereka selama perjalanan ke bawah yang terasa begitu gelap. Hanya senter yang dibawa oleh Sugawara dan Kageyama yang menjadi pembantu mata seberapa dalam mereka turun, Kageyama tidak terlalu paham. Yang paling ia rasakan hanya semakin beratnya nafas yang dia tarik.

Sebuah jalan buntu menjadi akhir perjalanan mereka. Dan tentunya itu bukan benar-benar jalanbuntu, ada sebuah kunci rahasia harus ditemukan untuk membukanya.

Kageyama sempat berpikir mereka hanya perlu mendorong satu batu bata yang tepat untuk membukanya. Tapi ia lupa komplotan pencuri kelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata memintanya menggeser kaki. Rupanya kunci rahasia itu ada batu yang dia pijak. Sugawara menyelipkan jemarinya di tanah di sela beberapa batu yang berbeda. Dia menekan lima titik yang jaraknya cukup berjauhan (dan Kageyama berusaha menghafalkannya dalam sekali lihat). Jalan buntu pun bergeser.

Gelap. Ruangan yang muncul di hadapannya sama sekali gelap. Nafas Kageyama bahkan terasa lebih sesak hanya dengan melihatnya. Tidak ada api yang mereka bawa, tentunya bukan obor yang jadi penerangan ruangan ini. Kageyama sempat berpikiran ada sebuah penerangan dari lampu yang akan membantu mereka, tapi lagi-lagi dia salah sangka. Rahangnya membuka jatuh saat Sugawara menyelipkan senternya ke sebuah lubang di dinding hingga seketika cahaya menyorot dari beberapa kotak di ujung ruangan dan membuat suasana dalam ruangan terlihat, secara redup.

"Eh?" Matanya mengerjap bingung, Ia yakin bukanlah sebuah lampu yang bercahaya di atas kepalanya itu. Matanya menyipit menyelidik, "Cermin?"

Hinata mengangguk " Kami mengatur cermin-cermin agar dapat memantulkan cahaya dari senter. Kami tidak ingin menggunakan lampu. Kau tahu, semakin banyak kabel yang menjalar akan membuat kemungkinan ruangan ini terdeteksi juga semakin besar, kami sudah menggunakan cukup untuk pembuka dinding. Dan kita tidak bisa mengandalkan obor di sini. Kau susah bernafas bukan? Adanya api akan membuat oksigen lebih cepat habis."

Kageyama mengangguk-angguk .

"Siapa yang membuat rencana dan desain ruangan ini?"

"Aku." Jawab Sugawara sambil tersenyum hangat. Pandangan si rambut tinta cina segera melebar.

"Kau tidak pernah secerdas ini saat di kepolisian, Sugawara-san." Sahut Kageyama jujur, setengah memprotes. Dibalas oleh sebuah tawa renyah dari sang lawan bicara.

"Seorang suhu pada perguruan manapun tidak akan menurunkan semua ilmu kepada muridnya, Kageyama. Pasti ada satu jurus pamungkas yang dia simpan sebagai cadangan bila mana suatu saat nanti sang murid mendadak berkhianat padanya."

"Apalagi seorang pencuri yang menyusup ke markas musuhnya." Hinata yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka menyahut. Sugawara kembali tertawa.

Terlalu sibuk dengan kekagumannya pada ruangan tersebut, Kageyama sampai tidak sadar Hinata sudah berdiri sedikit jauh darinya. Pemuda berambut ombak itu memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Kageyama menurut, dia menghampiri dan menyentuh sebuah permukaan di sana.

Ada sebuah meja di hadapannya. Entah apakah bisa disebut meja atau tidak, Kageyama tidak bisa memutuskan. Pada salah satu sisi ruangan itu, terdapat permukaan yang menonjol dari dinding dengan tebal sekitar satu jengkal tangan dan lebar satu lengan pria dewasa. Tonjolan berlapis semen itu memanjang dan membentuk sebuah permukaan layaknya sebuah meja panjang.

Tangan putih Hinata ikut merambat halus. Keduanya berpandangan. Sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya dan membuat kening Kageyama berkerut.

"Aku ingin mengujimu."

"Hah?"

Hinata mengerling pada Sugawara. Sang senior yang dari tadi diam segera mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Boleh." Sahut Sugawara. Kageyama semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Coba selidiki." Sang pencuri bayangan memegang lengan Kageyama dan menariknya ke ujung ruangan. Dia memajukan telapaknya dan mempersilahkan, "Di bagian mana kami menyimpan berlian-berlian itu?"

 _Oh._

Baik.

Tantangan yang menarik.

Ini juga bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi Kageyama untuk menguji kemampuannya sendiri. Sugawara dan Hinata sama-sama sedang diam memperhatikannya.

"Beri aku lima menit."

"Tentu."

Dia pun mulai berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruangan dengan jemari yang merabat di atas meja.

Berlian-berlian itu sama sekali tidak ada di dekat meja, pikir Kageyama dengan segera. Tidak di sekelilingnya, dalamnya, atau bawahnya. Terlalu mudah bagi mereka untuk diterka jika emang seperti itu. Berlian itu berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan, ia yakin itu.

Pergerakkan manik mata biru mulai menjelajah. Di tengah ruangan bersih tak terdapat apapun. Juga tidak mungkin dipakai keduanya untuk menaruh berlian. Terlalu terbuka. Setelah meja di sampingnya, tengah ruangan yang kosong pasti jadi letak dugaan terbesar kedua bagi siapapun yang menyusup ke dalam.

Hampir saja Kageyama menebak di dekat pintu kalau saja dia tidak kembali mengingat betapa beresikonya titik itu. Sebuah titik yang bagus dan tersembunyi, tapi akan berbahaya kalau-kalau dinding batu penutup bagian depan dijebol menggunakan bom.

Sekali lagi dia menjelajahkan pandangan ke seluruh arah. Cukup lama, sebentar lagi lima menit akan berlalu. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju ke satu titik. Titik itu terlihat begitu tersembunyi dan tak terjangkau pikiran. Kageyama menggigit bibir. _Di sana?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau menemukannya?" Hinata berjalan mendekat disusul Sugawara di belakangnya.

"Entahlah. Aku masih ragu."

"Tapi kau terlihat sudah menemukan tempat yang kau curigai."

"Memang."

"Tunjukkan."

Jemari Kageyama terangkat dengan pelan. Dia menunjuk cermin pemantul cahaya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Di belakang cermin."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya tebakannya benar.

"Cermin yang mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ketiganya." Jawabnya spontan, "Terlalu ceroboh kalau menyimpannya di satu tempat saja."

Secara spontan, sebuah kecupan datang dari sang pencuri bayangan. Sugawara tertawa. Dia menepuk punggung Kageyama dengan kencang.

"Tak salah kami memilihmu, Kageyama. Ahahahahaha!"

Ah ya, ternyata tebakannya memang benar.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit dibutuhkan Hinata mengambil kotak-kotak berlian itu. Dari cara Hinata mengambilnya dengan melompat dan merambat pada ujung ruangan, Kageyama menduga bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mampu mengambilnya selain Hinata. Sugawara tidak bisa, Kageyama juga, mungkin dua orang baru yang tadi temuinya juga sama. Kecuali, mereka masih menyembunyikan satu cara tertentu untuk meraih kotak tanpa harus susah-susah seperti itu. Tapi seperti yang mereka katakan sendiri sebelumnya _, seorang suhu tidak mungkin menurunkan semua ilmunya pada murid perguruannya_.

Meskipun statusnya kini adalah rekan dan bahkan _kekasih_ Hinata _,_ ia sadar mereka masih belum berniat untuk memberi seratus persen kepercayaan pada Kageyama begitu saja. Terbukti hari ini. Bahkan untuk turun dan memberitahukan tentang ruangan berlian ini, Hinata sendiri saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Tapi mereka memilih untuk mendampinginya berdua meskipun itu artinya akan lebih besar resiko untuk kehabisan nafas di ruangan ini. Mereka berhati-hati dan Kageyama paham benar soalitu. Dia sendiri pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi keduanya.

Terutama, setelah mereka bisa melihat sendiri kalau Kageyama mampu menebak lokasi koper hanya dalam waktu lima menit.

Mereka menjajarkan ketiga kotak seukuran koper uang itu. Satu di antaranya berukuran sedikit lebih kecil. Mungkin ini yang Hinata bilang sebelumnya, kumpulan berlian yang ia pisahkan khusus.

Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah:

Kageyama berdebar-debar. Ia menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

Bagaimana tidak. Selusin lebih berlian dengan harga puluhan bahkan ratusan juta dollar perbuah sedang sersaji begitu saja di depannya. Dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa menebak total uang dari semua berlian itu. Di satu sisi kepalanya ingin bertanya, tapi di sisi yang lain ia merasa terlalu takut untuk mendengar nilainya.

Saat Hinata mulai membuka kode kuncinya, mendadak Sugawara menyenggolnya.

"Kau tidak berniat bertanya berapa nilai semua berlian ini?"

Kageyama menggeleng cepat, "Aku ingin tahu, tapi jujur aku takut."

Sugawara tersenyum. "Tapi kau hafal jumlah berlian yang dicuri Hinata selama ini, bukan?"

"Dua atau tiga belas, aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Berlian yang terakhir dicuri Hinata?"

" _The Pink Star,_ dengan nilai tujuh puluh satu juta dollar."

"Kalau berlian yang pertama kali dicurinya?"

Kageyama terdiam sejenak, mengingat. " _The Heart of Eternity_. Tapi aku tidak ingat berapa nilainya."

"Dia bahkan lebih hafal ketimbang aku sendiri."Sahut Hinata polos.

Begitu Kageyama menoleh, ternyata Hinata sudah selesai memutar semua kode kunci koper. Dan di sana Kageyama baru sadar bahwa Sugawara mengajaknya bicara agar dia _tidak memperhatikan kode angka yang diputar oleh Hinata_.

 _Para manusia licik_ , batinnya.

Jemari lentik Hinata merambat halus pada permukaan koper. Kageyama tahu pemuda kepala jeruk itu sedang menggoda jantungnya yang belum siap melihat butiran berlian itu. Dia tersendal dan tertawa begitu Kageyama memprotesnya.

Dan begitu ketiga koper terbuka, manik biru Kageyama membulat sempurna.

Dua belas buah berlian mewah tersaji di depannya. Berwarna-warni dan mengkilat dengan begitu menawan. Masing-masing berlian itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak tembus pandang yang terlihat cukup tebal dan berkualitas. Dan uniknya, bahkan mereka mencantumkan nama dan harga berlian itu di atasnya. Ada delapan lubang peletakan berlian di masing-masing koper, tapi hanya sedikit yang terisi. Di koper _spesial_ Hinata dan Kageyama saja yang sudah terisi enam buah.

Hinata meraih satu buah di antaranya. Berwarna biru indah dan mempesona. Mereka berpandangan saat Hinata mengangkat berlian itu ke depan wajahnya. Ia ingat berlian itu.

" _The Heart of Ethernity_." Sebutnya bahkan sebelum Hinata bertanya.

"Yap."Sahut Hinata ringan, "Dan ini cocok untukmu."

Pandangan Kageyama berganti cepat antara berlian itu dengan manik mata karamel yang sedang balik memandangnya.

"Aku tidak punya hati yang abadi."

"Punya kok, dan aku menyukainya."

"Gombal."

"Kita belum bertemu saat aku mencuri berlian ini."

"Semua masih menganggap surat peringatanmu sebagai lelucon."

"Anggapan yang kelewat ceroboh."

"Ya, itu masuk dalamkategori slah satukesalahan fatal kepolisian Jepang saat itu."

Hinata menaikkan pundak dan mengembalikan berlian itu pada tempatnya.

"Aku mulai kesulitan bernafas." Sugawara membuka suara dan menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar, "Apa kita sudah cukup lihat-lihatnya?"

"Sudah." Jawab Hinata langsung tanpa terlihat berniat mendengar pendapat Kageyama sama sekali. "Kalian duluan saja, akan kurapikan ini dan aku menyusul nanti."

Sesaat, Kageyama memperhatikan Hinata bergerak gesit menutup dan mengunci kopernya. Sugawara memanggil dan keduanya pun meninggalkan Hinata beserta berlian-berliannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama memencet tombol susu kotak pada mesin penjual minuman yang ada di taman kota. Ia butuh sesuatu yang manis untuk menenangkan diri. Ditusuknya kotak itu keras-keras dan disedot sampai benar-benar habis. Dibuangnya cepat dan dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. Nafasnya terhembus lepas.

Rasa syok akibat mengakunya Sugawara sebagai komplotan Hinata ditambah dengan pengalamannya melihat selusin berlian berharga ratusan juta dollar dalam waktu bersamaan membuat pikirannya terasa berat. Dia bahkan melarang Hinata untuk datang ke apartemennya malam ini dengan alasan akan pergi ke tempat Ennoshita. Bukan sebuah kebohongan, Hinata pasti akan mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya dia memang ingin sendiri, tapi mau tidak mau dia memang harus ke tempat Ennoshita. Paling tidak, dia terbebas dari Hinata untuk sementara waktu.

Arlojinya memberitahu bahwa jam kerja Ennoshita sudah habis sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia berjalan melenggang ke arah apartemen Ennoshita dan menekan tombol bel pintu begitu dia sampai. Sebagai rekan satu grup, jarang-jarang bagi mereka untuk bertemu, apalagi berjanjian seperti ini. Oleh karena itu Ennoshita sampai rela membatalkan acaranya keluar untuk menerima Kageyama sebagai tamu. Kageyama merasa bersalah padanya saat itu juga.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu."

Kageyama mengangkat muka begitu Ennoshita menaruh pantat di atas sofa di depannya. Dia sudah masuk dan kini duduk di ruang tamu sang tuan rumah.

"Hanya bingung." Kageyama menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin hiburan sedikit. Maafkan aku Ennoshita-san."

Pemuda lemah lembut itu tersenyum, "Tak apa, Kageyama. Aku senang kalau aku bisa membantumu menenangkan diri. Kau bekerja keras setiap hari."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau minum bir?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Kageyama terdiam. Dia sebenarnya bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Tak ada rencana, juga tak ada bahan obrolan. Ia tak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Dia juga bingung kenapa dia memilih untuk bertemu dengan Ennoshita. Apakah batinnya sedang menagih untuk bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar bisa ia percayai?

"Kau ingin sendiri?"

Kageyama mengkerutkan kening. Entah apa yang membuat Ennoshita mendadak berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa-"

"Raut wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sebenarnya ingin sendirian. Tapi tidak di tempatmu."

Kageyama mematung sedikit syok. Begitukah? Apakah ekspresi wajahnya yang dipasangnya sekarang begitu mudah dibaca? Sepertinya dia memang sudah terlalu lelah sampai-sampai dia lupa cara 'menutup' diri.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ennoshita-san." Mau tak mau, ia mengaku.

Ennoshita tersenyum, "Aku lebih senang kau jujur daripada terus menahan diri seperti biasanya."

Kageyama mengangguk berkali-kali. Ennoshita segera berdiri dan menawarkan mandi untuknya. Kageyama langsung menerimanya. Saat ini keduanya bahkan punya kesepakatan yang sama, Kageyama akan menginap malam ini.

Dan baru saja dia selesai merapikan futon pinjamannya begitu dia mendengar teriakan melengking dari arah ruang tamu. Dari Ennoshita tentunya.

"Kageyamaaaa!"

"A-ada apa Ennoshita-san?!"

Pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah televisi. Kageyama segera berlari dan melihat ke arah yang sama.

Dan matanya membuka lebar-selebarnya lebar.

Ada Sugawara di layar televisinya.

Ya itu jelas-jelas Sugawara. Berambut abu-abu manis dan tahi lalat di bawah mata. Biasanya Kageyama maupun Ennoshita hanya akan melihat senyuman hangat dari sang pemilik wajah, namun kali ini dia benar-benar dalam kondisi berbeda.

Dia babak belur. Mukanya lusuh dan terluka di bagian kening. Bahkan ada juga sedikit bercak darah pada ujung bibirnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan kotor. Pakaian yang dipakai masih sama dengan saat terakhir mereka bertemu, tapi sudah robek di kanan-kiri. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang. Matanya membuka kecil. Dia masih siuman. Bibirnya bergerak begitu pelan.

" _Hi…na…"_

"Su-Sugawara-san?!"

Sekejap kemudian sebuah tangan besar mencengkram rambutnya dan membanting wajah manis itu ke tanah. Kageyama dan Ennoshita memekik otomatis.

"Sugawara-san!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

" _Hei, Small Giant."_

Keduanya segera terdiam otomatis begitu terdengar suara manusia dari layar televisi. Tangan besar itu mengangkat kembali Sugawara dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja di samping kakinya. Kamera bergerak ke atas. Kageyama menelan ludah. Ada seorang pria besar memakai topeng di sana.

Dan yang lebih mengangetkan lagi, batu berlian _The Cullinant_ tersaji di atas telapak tangan pria itu.

" _Kalau kau ingin dua 'barang' ini kembali ke tanganmu, datanglah ke tempatku."_

Dan hampir bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara keras dari pintu depan apartemen yang didobrak paksa. Kageyama dan Ennoshita menoleh bersamaan, terkejut bukan main.

Hinata ada di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah yang begitu murka seakan dia bisa membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, termasuk Kageyama dan Ennoshita.

"Kageyama. Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Note : HALLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO /HEBOH. Maafkan Prim yang butuh setaun cuman buat ngelarin satu chapter wwwwww. Selamat datang kembali di Jewel and Kiss. Aduh maafkan ini lama ga nulis jadi semrawut. Okeh,terima kasih sudah mampir. Aku cinta kalian kecups2.


End file.
